The New Haven Bellas
by blugrashopr2004
Summary: Quinn and Santana attend Yale and Meet the Bellas. Chloe tries to convince Quinn to Join the Bellas but Quinn and Santana agree that singing only cause them drama. The pairings for this story is Quinn/Chloe. I don't know why. It just an idea that came to me when I was watching the movie. Also there's a little Santana/Aubrey tension, maybe sexual tension, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

The New Haven Bellas

Summary: Quinn and Santana attend Yale and Meet the Bellas. Chloe tries to convince Quinn to Join the Bellas but Quinn and Santana agree that singing only cause them drama.

It's a crossover of Glee and Pitch Perfect. It can be a little snippet of my other story "Bloom", as in everything that happened with Rachel and Quinn.

The pairings for this story is Quinn/Chloe. I don't know why. It just an idea that came to me when I was watching the movie. Also there's a little Santana/Aubrey tension, maybe sexual tension, we'll see.

0000000000000000

Chloe and Aubrey were watching the Treble makers singing "Whip It" in the courtyard to attract any potential freshman. Turning around towards their own both they both shook their heads in annoyance of the all boy group.

"I will stop at nothing to take those.., ding a lings down," Aubrey said to Chloe. After last year fiasco, she wanted to take the Bellas make to ISSA and finish want they started and not leaving college as a laughing stock.

"Hey Barbs, Are you going to audition this year? We have openings? Chloe asked as she saw the girl walk in front of their booth. They were desperate.

"Oh now that you've puked your way to the bottom, you might actually consider me?" Barbs spat. Chloe and Aubrey shameful looked at the ground. "I audition 3 times and never got in because you guys said my boobs look like baloney." Barbs opened her cardigan to expose her chest area. Only cover by a see through white t-shirt, where you can clearly see her baloney boobs. Chloe could not look at them, she was afraid to be scared.

"The words out. Bellas are the laughing stock of acapellas. Good luck auditioning this year. Douche Bs." Barbs snidely said before walking away.

"Oh my god. This is a travesty. God if we can't even recruit baloney Barbs, then we can't get anybody." Chloe said freaking out.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch, okay?" Aubrey walked in front of the booth trying to get passerby attention.

"You're the one that got us in this cotton mess." Chloe followed her around the table

"Oh we'll be fine. I am confident that we will find 8 super hot girls with bikini ready bodies that can harmonize and have perfect pitch, okay." Aubrey sees a group a girls walking by.

"Hi, would you like to be a member of….." They were all ready gone before Aubrey could finish. She looked to her best friend.

"Just keep fliering. We have tradition to uphold."

"How about we just get good singers?" Chloe asked.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Are we really looking into joining a club Q? Everything here is lame." Santana and Quinn were walking in the courtyard were there was tons of booth set up. It was a circus.

"We're just checking out our options." Quinn said.

"I'm not doing any cheerleading anymore. I think we had a lifetime experience of cheering while we were under Sue Sylvester's thumb." Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn smiled at her friend. "Can we hurry this up? I have a Skype date with Brit."

"Come on we should at least join something. It'll be a good college experience. Get my mind off things." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You mean something to keep you busy to get your mind off Rachel." Quinn glared at Santana. "Get over it. You guys broke up. She's in New York now and we're n New haven."

"Don't start S." Quinn said in a stern voice with no room for argument. She wasn't ready to talk about the small brunette.

"Whatever."

0000000000000000000000000000 

Chloe looked at Aubrey who once again failed to get any attention. She sighed and looked at the ground before putting on a brave face even though she thought it was pointless. She looked at the courtyard filled with new faces. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a blonde and brunette walking closer to their booth. As the pair got closer, she recognized the blonde.

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself but Aubrey still heard her.

"What?" The blonde turn to look at her friend confused.

The pair was engage in a casual conversation and didn't even glance at the Bellas booth. Chloe reacted quickly and moved in front of the pair with a flier trusted towards them, surprising both Quinn and Santana.

"Excuse us." Santana said rudely to the intruder before grabbing Quinn's arm and attempting to walk around the red-head. Chloe blocked their way again.

"I know you." Chloe said to the blonde.

"I'm sorry. You probably have me confused with someone else. I'm not from around here. We're from…."

"Lima, Ohio." Chloe finished. Santana and Quinn looked beyond confused as so did Aubrey who didn't know what her friend was doing.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Santana asked a little threaten.

Chloe smiled. "You guys won the Show choir Nationals this year. I saw it on youtube, you guys were amazing."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

"You especially Quinn. You were flawless on the piano." Chloe looked admirably at blonde. Santana scoffed.

Quinn was a little put off that someone recognize them.

"I'm sorry. What was your name?" Quinn asked the bubbly redhead.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm Chloe and this Aubrey. We're an acappella group. Kind of different from what you guys are just to. We sing covers song without any instruments, its all from our mouths."

"Yikes," Santana said

Chloe ignore the Latina and continued. "There are four acapella groups on campus. The bellas, that's us, we're the tits. The B U harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The high note, they're not particularly motivated. And then there's…" Chloe trails off and looks behind them. Quinn and Santana follow her eyes and see the treble makers still singing. Chloe and Aubrey turn to face them again

"So are you guys interested?" Chloe asked.

"No we're done with singing. And this seem kind of lame" Santana said thinking about the Dalton boys.

"Acca- cuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame?" Aubrey spoke for the first time. Her dislike for the Latina is obvious in her voice.

"We sing all over the world and compete in National Championship." Chloe added.

"On purpose?" Santana still not convinced.

"We play the cob energy performing art center, you bitch." Aubrey said

Before Santana can launch on the blonde, Quinn pulled her friend back.

"S, no." Quinn blocked her away from Aubrey.

"Oh, What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close net talented group of ladies, whose dream is to return to the national finals in Lincoln center this year. Help us turn our dream into a reality?" Chloe's hopeful look almost got Quinn to cave.

"We already said no, come on Q." Santana said already walking away.

Quinn looked at Chloe with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, we just want to try something new. We want to have a fresh start here. Good luck though. It was nice to meet you guys."

"What are we going to do?" Aubrey asked Chloe while the both watch the girls walk away from them.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Quinn and Santana were back at the dorm room finishing unpacking their stuff and getting their room set up. Well Quinn was. Santana was still skyping with Britt.

"I miss you, too. Britt." Santana said lovingly to the computer screen.

"I miss you too Quinn." Brittany said when she caught a glimpse of the girl making her bed.

Quinn smiled and turns to look at Santana's laptop. "I miss you, too." Quinn knew that Brittany and Rachel shared an apartment and didn't want to face the brunette yet. She wanted to make New Haven her new home.

Brittany gave her a sad smile. "Rachel's not here, she wanted to explore the city and find all the vegan places."

Quinn didn't say again. She just gave the other blonde a small smile and return to her task.

"I'll talk to you tonight, okay babe?" Santana asked. She saw the blonde nod. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Quinn closed her eyes. She was happy that her friends were trying the long distance relationship. But she did miss Rachel.

Santana closed her laptop and finally started to fix her side of them room.

"I don't know why you wanted to live in the dorms, while instead we could have gotten an apartment close to campus. We would have more privacy." Santana said.

"I want the whole college experience." Quinn shrugged.

"Does that mean you want to get drunk and sleep with a random stranger?" Santana asked playfully

Quinn scoffed. "I'm not ready for anything like that, yet. I don't want to be involved with anybody right now. I just want to focus on my education."

"Well, then I would stay clear of the ginger, she wants you bad." Santana laughed.

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"Oh come on. You can't be that clueless. Oh my god, you're Quinn. I love you. You're flawless." Santana mocked the bubbly redhead.

"Stop. She was just being nice. She's not into me." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm going to give it to you straight, Quinn. This is a whole new world here. You are hot and boys and girl, straight or gay, are going to be all over you." Santana shrugged her shoulder. "And you should think about. It'll give you that college experience you want so bad.

Quinn walked into the shower singing a David Guetta song. As she turned on the water and make sure it was the right temperature, someone popped from behind her.

"Please join the Bellas. Your alto would harmonize so well with our voices." Chloe said standing in front of Quinn completely naked.

"Oh my god. I'm naked." Quinn tried to cover herself up.

"You don't need to do that. You have an amazing body. How did you get those abs?" Chloe asked.

"Cheerios" Quinn said not thinking still trying to cover up her lady parts.

"You eat Cheerios?" Chloe asked confused.

"No, it's the name of our high school cheerleading squad." Quinn answered.

"Oh," Chloe shrugged. "Please, please, please join the Bellas. We really want to win Nationals. You guys are already National champs, why can't you help us."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't really take you seriously unless you cover your junk."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come to auditions." Chloe put her hands on her hip staring at Quinn.

Quinn sighed. She knew the redhead was serious. She wasn't going to leave her alone until she joined the Bellas. She nodded her head.

"Fine." Quinn said giving in.

Chloe smiled. Quinn looked at her when Chloe still didn't leave. Chloe was obviously checking her out. Quinn wasn't comfortable with this much attention from someone she hardly knew.

Quinn cleared her throat to get the other girl's attention.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm really confident with all this." Chloe pointed at her body.

Quinn couldn't help put to give her body a glance.

"You should be."

0000000000000000000000000000 

"We made a pact, Q. No more singing. After all the shit we went through in high school because of glee, I thought we were done with that stuff. And with an all girl group? That's twice the drama then the New directions." Santana was walking back and forth in their dorm room. She couldn't believe it.

"What did you want be to do? She was naked." Quinn argued. She was embarrassed that the redhead got her to agree so easily.

"Just because you have a lady boner for her, doesn't mean we have to join." Santana said

Quinn stood up from her seat on the bed. "I don't have a lady boner for her."

"Whatever. Why do I have to join with you?" Santana asked irritated

"Because before we made that pact, we had another one we made when we first met which is we always do things together, no matter what." Quinn challenge.

"God, I regret being friends with you," Santana plopped down on her bed. "I had to deal with your dwarf, now I have to deal with your ginger and her psycho friend."

0000000000000000000000000000 

At the audition Chloe was sitting next to Aubrey going through everyone's info while half listening to whoever was on stage. They had so okay audition and so not okay. She definitely was never going to listen to Kelly Clarkson again after hearing being butchered over and over. She was hoping Quinn was going to show up. Her confident in the blonde was slipping as they got closer and closer to the end.

"Okay guys, that's it." Tommy said.

Chloe looked up and caught the blonde she was waiting for behind the curtain with her Latina friend. She instantly brightens and sat up in her chair.

"Wait, we have two more." Chloe waved them forward to encourage Quinn and Santana to walk on stage.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Yeah, we're not singing that song." Santana said.

"It's okay. Sing whatever you guys want." Chloe said.

Quinn looked at Santana and nodded.

The last song the did together was "Come See About Me" so that's what they decide to do. It was weird without Brittany but they managed. After they were finished Quinn looked at Chloe and saw that she had a huge grin on her face.

Aubrey looked indifferent.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Quinn and Santana followed the rest of the girls after the whole crazy ritual.

"Ladies welcome to aca-initiation night." Aubrey led down the steps where everyone was.

Santana looked at Quinn. "What are we doing here?"

"Come on, this is kind of cool. Our first college party." Quinn looked around with frown in realization. "With a much of singing nerds."

"God I need a drink if were staying, this is cutting into my time with Britt." Santana started walking down the steps. "Want anything?"

"Sure." Quinn said.

Just as Santana was walking away, Chloe walked towards Quinn. She grabbed a hold of Quinn's hands pulling her forward, completely invading her personal space. Quinn could tell that Chloe already had drinks in her.

"I'm so glad we met, I think we are going to be fast friends." Chloe said

"Well you saw be naked so." Quinn winked at her.

"Alright, I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe jiggled her ass for Quinn and slapped it before walking away.

Quinn smile at her drunkenness. "Make good decisions."

"Here, Q," Santana handed Quinn her drink.

"Here's to less drama and a friendly singing competition. Let's put another National under our belt." Santana held up her cup for Quinn to clink.

"To our independence." Quinn added and took a sip.

"Looks like your ginger has a professor." Quinn looked up to see what the Latina was talking about and saw that Chloe was making out with a tall brunette guy.

"She looks like she lost something in his throat." Santana turned her head from the disgusting view.

"I told you she wasn't into me." Quinn said shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh, she's into you. She's just inconveniently has a boyfriend. The story of your life really." Santana said think about the blonde's relationship with Rachel.

Quinn ignored her. She was confused as way she felt a little jealous that the redhead was taken. She downed her drink. Chloe did look very cute tonight. It was a weird feeling being attracted to someone other than Rachel.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"I can't believe you never heard of Amy Winehouse," Santana was talking to Aubrey. They were both a little drunk.

"Sorry, is she an upcoming singer?" Aubrey asked.

"No, she is my idol. We have to do one of her songs."

Quinn sat quietly listening to Aubrey and Santana bicker back and forth. She unconsciously was looking at the redhead all night. She was use to having the girl attention. She sighed and got up from her seat to get another drink. She was getting tired of her friend's endless rant about her idol.

As she was feeling up her cup someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it." Quinn said to the uncoordinated stranger.

"Sorry,"

"Oh, Hey Chloe," Quinn sad going back to filling up her cup since the redhead made her spill hers.

"I think I'm drunk," Chloe laughed

"A little," Quinn laughed at her.

"Thanks for pouring me another cup, that's so sweet." Chloe went to grab the cup out of Quinn's hands. Before Quinn could react, Chloe had down the whole cup in one sip.

"Wow, okay. Chloe, how about we take a seat for a little bit." Quinn took Chloe's arm and helped her sit down.

"Okay, there you go," Quinn said after she successfully got the other girl situated. "I think maybe we need to cut you off, you can hardly walk."

"I'm fine, I can sing the alphabet for you if you want." Chloe said

"No, I'm good." Quinn said as she took a seat next to the redhead.

"You are really pretty, Quinn." Chloe said. "Can I see your abs again?"

"Thanks, maybe later? Was that your boyfriend?" Quinn asked

"Yeah." Chloe answered

"Where did he go? Shouldn't he be taking care of you?

"We're not serious. And beside you can take care of me." Chloe got up from her seat. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Quinn got up and tried to steady the other girl.

"How about I take you back to your dorm?" Quinn asked.

"It's way across campus, I don't think I'll make it." Chloe said feeling nauseated.

"I guess we can go to mine and Santana's dorm room. It's just right there." Quinn said

"That would be awesome. You are my hero."

Quinn laughed. "Come on, funny girl."

0000000000000000000000000000 

Quinn finally got Chloe to her room with much difficulty. Apparently when someone is drunk they weigh more than usually and there's a lot of swaying and falling. She tried to get Chloe to lean against the wall beside her door, so she can find her key without Chloe falling over.

Once Quinn got the door open, she grabbed Chloe and walked her to her side of the room. As she was taking off her jacket, Chloe was losing her balance. Quinn dropped her keys and jacket to the nearest desk and quickly went towards the redhead to prevent her from a big bruise in the morning.

"Um Quinn, you smell nice. What is your perfume called? Heaven?" Chloe slurred

"Let's lay you down."

"Okay, I am kind of tired." Chloe climb on Quinn's bed.

Feeling satisfied that Chloe wasn't going to roll off the bed. She got up and decides to lie down on Santana's bed.

"Wait," Chloe stopped Quinn from leaving. "Lay down with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn shook her head.

"Come on, I feel guilty taking your bed. There's plenty of room." Chloe said looking at the blonde with puppy dogs eyes that Quinn can't seem to resist.

Quinn sighed. "Okay." Quinn settles in beside the redhead. Chloe laid her head on Quinn's chest, snuggling to her side.

"Goodnight," Chloe said

"Night," Quinn said trying to get comfortable. Quinn didn't notice that when she threw her jacket and keys in a hurry, she accident hits some keys on Santana's laptop. Santana had left her Skype program running.

As Quinn closed her eyes, she failed to notice Rachel's eyes on her, watching her in bed with another girl. Rachel was surprised when she saw Santana skyping her. It took Rachel a moment to answer. She didn't expect to see her ex-girlfriend getting involved with someone so quick. Rachel quickly ended the call when she saw enough.

A/N: Please let know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I was a little hesitant to upload this story, but i like this pairing for some reason. I hope you guys enjoy.

"We have been at this school for less than a week, and you have already seen this girl naked in the shower _and_ you also got her naked in your bed. I'm impressed Q." Santana said to friend with a proud look on her face.

The two friends were standing above the blonde's bed waiting for the redhead to wake up.

"I didn't sleep with her, S." Quinn said halting any thoughts that could be going on in the Latinas head.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn continued. "We were lying down, both of us fully clothes, and out of nowhere in the middle of night she starts stripping off all her clothes. So I jumped in your bed." Quinn said in a disbelieving voice.

"Hmm," Santana pondered. "If this is not clear enough for you that this girl has got the hots for you, then you are still that naïve girl you were in high school."

Quinn frowned at Santana. Before she could make a comeback at the brunette, the redhead on her bed began to stir.

Santana turn her head slightly, still staring at their guest. The blankets were barely covering just above her chest.

"Lesbi-honest, does the carpets match the drapes?" Santana asked smirking when she got the reaction she wanted from her friend.

Quinn turned bright red. Santana laughed.

"Shut up. Just go on your morning run. I'll wake her up." Quinn pushed the brunette, which was still amused at her expense, out the door.

"Whatever. Try not to get molested." Santana added quickly before the blonde closed the door on her face.

She slammed the door harder than she realized and woke the person currently occupying her bed.

"Whoa," Chloe sat up quickly alarmed by the noise. She looks around and slowly started to remember last night's events.

"Um, hey good morning," Quinn awkwardly greeted.

"Morning," Chloe smiled at the blonde shyness before stretching and stifle a small yawn causing the blankets that were covering her to slip, exposing her breast. Quinn quickly turns around.

"Not again," Quinn muttered to herself.

"What's the matter," Chloe asked as she saw the blonde turn around.

"Um… you're naked." She paused. "Again." Quinn said fidgeting, waiting for the other girl to cover herself.

Chloe looked down to see that her breasts were showing. She smiled.

"Oh yea, you're weird about me being naked." Chloe got up from the bed complete naked to look around the room for her clothes, unashamed of her body.

Quinn saw movement from the corner of her eyes and immediately closes her eyes shut.

Chloe was finishing getting dressed. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I don't usually drink that much. It's just a lot of stress with Aubrey and trying to get the Bellas back to the ICCA this year."

"No problem. I understand." The blonde has yet to turn around.

The senior smiled at the blonde's cuteness.

"You can turn around now. I'm all dressed." Chloe said.

Quinn slowly turns to face the redhead.

"Thank you again for taking care of me, and also joining the Bellas. I know with your experience, you'll definitely help us succeed."

When Chloe step forward to put her arms around Quinn's neck to give her a hug, Quinn mistakenly thought the older girl was going to kiss her, so she step back and lost her balance and landed on Santana's bed. The redhead was not fast enough to stop her forward motion and landed on top of the blonde.

"Opps," The redhead stumbled out before she moved her hands above the blonde's head to lift some of her weight off the blonde to look at her. Quinn was really pretty. She's been in college for 4 years and she has experimented and is very open about her body and sexuality. She is very comfortable with herself. But she doesn't like to put a label on herself.

Quinn stared back at Chloe. She forgot everything at the moment that their eyes meet. Chloe had gorgeous sparkling blue eyes she had ever seen. A movement caught her eye and saw that Chloe stuck out her tongue to wet her lips in anticipation. She looked back and saw that Chloe was now looking at her lips. She lifted her right hand to move some of the red hair covering Chloe face to cup her cheek.

Chloe leaned down to close the gap. Quinn wanted to lean forward to meet their lips but something in the back of her mind with stopping her.

"Wait, wait," Quinn turned her head slightly to avoid anything from happen. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Chloe frowned slowly getting off of the ex-cheerleader. She ran a hand through her hair. She really wanted to kiss the blonde and she was used to getting what she wants.

Quinn also stood up the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a mess right now. I'm not ready for anything like that." Quinn explained.

"It's cool," Chloe smiled. "I'll see you at our first Bellas rehearsal." She walked towards the door to make her exit.

Quinn not knowing what else to say nodded her head.

"Yeah, see ya," Quinn said as Chloe made her way out.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Quinn and Santana walked in to the first rehearsals. Everyone was wandering around the board of old pictures of the previous Bellas.

"Wow, Quinn. This is so lame." Santana said looking at the outfits the old Bellas wore. "How can I ever repay you for getting me in this group?" She added sarcastically. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Man, the old Bellas were hot." Cynthia-Rose said. Santana and Quinn frowned at her.

"Okay," Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Sopranos' in the front and altos in the back."

Everyone went to find their respected seats

"As you can see, Cory is not here," Aubrey continued and walked to an empty chair and pulled it aside. "Last night she was treble boned. She's been disinvited from the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?" Santana asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious." Aubrey answered. "You guys can fool around with who ever you want to just not a Treble."

"That's not going to be easy." Stacy pointed towards her private area. "He's a hunter."

Santana smiled shockingly at her. "You call it a dude?"

Stacy nodded at her.

"Stacy, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us we are giving them our power," Aubrey explained.

"Um, not a good enough reason to use the word penetrates." Fat Amy added.

"So, does anybody here have anything to confess?" Aubrey was looking at one girl in particular who was avoiding her eyes.

Everyone was looking around the room curiously. Quinn and Santana looked at each other in disbelief. Aubrey was serious about this.

"It was an accident," The girl with the glasses confessed. Aubrey shook her head

"Turn in your scarf and go," Aubrey laid her hands out waiting for the object.

Mary-Elise was grabbed her bag and took out the scarf. She hesitated for a moment. Aubrey was still waiting. She reluctantly handed over the scarf to the blonde.

Aubrey made a signal for her to get up and leave.

Fat Amy coughed "Slut," When Mary-Elise stood up from her chair.

Aubrey looked at her in disgust. "Take your chair."

Mary-Elise slid her chair as she made her exit, making a loud scraping noise as she went. When she it the small step, she let go of the chair and ran out crying.

Santana looked at Quinn and mouth at her, "_The bitch is crazy." _

Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Wish I knew it was that _easy_ to get out of this group." Santana muttered to herself but Quinn heard her and elbowed her.

"Was that necessary?" Quinn asked the older blonde.

"This is war, Quinn. And it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prep at go time with 3 kick ass song sung and choreograph to perfection." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "And there are only four mouths until Regional's, so if you have a problem with the way that I run the Bellas, well you should just…" Aubrey stops and covers her mouth. She turns away from the group to compose herself.

Everyone looked confused.

Chloe walked over to her best friend trying to calm her down.

"Don't stress, Aubrey. Relax. We don't want to repeat what happened last year." Chloe whispered comforting her friend.

Chloe turned around to face the group and notice Lily had her hand up. Chloe nods her head for her to speak.

"Um, what happened last year," Lily spoke softly that nobody can barely hear her.

Chloe didn't hear her. "What are you saying," she asked.

"What happened last year," she repeated a little louder. Everyone still couldn't understand what she was saying. "And do you guys want to see a dead body," she added with the same tone of voice.

"What?"

"What did she say?"

Everyone was lost.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Lily pulled out her IPad and had the video of Last year's ICCA competition were Aubrey was throwing up on stage during the performance.

Everyone was watching the video and laughing at her.

"Ew, gross," Santana said shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey click on guy puking on cats," Stacy reached forward but Aubrey interrupted them by a clap of her hands.

"Enough. It happened. It's over. We will practice everyday for at least 2 hours, 7 days a week and I trust you will add your own cardio," Aubrey said.

Quinn and Santana smiled.

"I think we're good on the cardio," Quinn pointed to herself and Santana.

She didn't mean to sound cocky but with the hell that Sue Sylvester put the both of them through for 4 years, their stamina and the six packs they gain was something they were proud of.

"Yeah Quinn's good," Chloe agreed staring at Quinn, remembering how good her abs looked in the shower.

Aubrey frowned at Chloe. Chloe notice the looks she was getting from everyone. Quinn raised her eyebrows amusingly at her. It was this first time since she met the girl, she ever saw her embarrassed.

"I mean… She just looks like she works out. Not that I'm checking her out. Or anything... Um…" Chloe looked at Aubrey then looked back at the group. "Yeah so cardio is important." She finished trying to compose herself.

Aubrey looked at her confused. She can't remember a time where Chloe ever stumbled her words.

"Yeah, don't put be down for cardio," Fat Amy said breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, moving on," Aubrey continued ignoring the last statement.

She motion Chloe to hand out the papers she had in her hands." This is a list of all of the songs that we have ever performed and you would notice that we only do songs made famous by women."

Santana looked down at the sheet. "There's nothing from this century on here."

"It's because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey said. Chloe gave Aubrey a small supporting smile.

Santana looked at Quinn and the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now," Aubrey walked toward the board and flipped it over. "This is how we will become champions."

"Another white board," Santana shook her head remembering her high school days.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Aubrey and Chloe were training everyone how to use their voices from guitar to piano to drums. They were practicing walking in high heels since that's what the Bellas always performed in. Surprisingly a lot of the girls had trouble with.

Most of the girls need a lot of help with their dance moves and stage presence. The Bellas were known to be sophisticated and lady mannered. Chloe and Aubrey had a lot of work to get this girls bellafied.

Chloe was teaching everyone their synchronized dance moves when Aubrey interrupted her.

"Okay," Aubrey said loudly. "I'm calling it," She shook her head.

"Thank god I had to go to the bathroom 3 hours ago," Lily softly said as she rolled her eyes.

Aubrey paused and looked at her in confusion.

"Nothing, I hear nothing," She told her and walked away.

"Hey, Aubrey," Santana said. "Did we just learn the same chorography from that video?"

"Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week." She handed out the schedules, completely ignoring Santana's question. "That's right next week."

"You guys, It's Sigma Beta Feta's annual fall mixer." Chloe announced.

"Okay," Aubrey sighed when everyone received their schedules. "Hands in Bellas."

Everyone looked around confused.

"Hands in aca-bitches," she said when no one did anything.

Everyone put their hand together.

"Sing ah…" Aubrey started to say.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhh…" Fat Amy belted.

"No no no, it's actually _on _three, Fat Amy," Aubrey corrected.

"Ahh," Fat Amy said understanding her.

"Alright, on three. One, Two, Ahhhh," Aubrey and Chloe sung, but the rest of the group were off not knowing when to start.

"Okay," Aubrey grabbed her ears and gave everyone a fake smile. "We will work on that first thing next time."

"Good day, guys." Chloe said as everyone dispersed to grab their things and head out.

"She has man-hands," Fat Amy muttered as she walked away.

"Oh Quinn, a word?" Aubrey stops Quinn before she reached her stuff. Quinn looked at Santana and nodded her head.

"I'll catch up with you, S." Quinn told her friend.

Santana nodded but threw a glare at Aubrey as a little warning.

"I know you and your friend have _high school experience _at singing competitions but please try not to undermine me when we're at a Bellas rehearsal." Aubrey told her.

Quinn frowned at her.

"You really don't like me, do you," Quinn said amused.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner, for _my best friend_ Chloe."

Quinn looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"A toner?" Aubrey nodded. "A musical boner. I saw it at hood night. It's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me or Chloe for that matter so," Quinn said.

"You are not good enough for her. You associate yourself with bad influence." She told her thinking about Santana.

"You already lost 2 girls today. I'm pretty sure that you need me more than I need you."

Aubrey was fuming. Quinn walked away towards her things.

"I can see your toner through those jeans."

Quinn turned around. "That's my dick." She smiled.

Aubrey let out a heavy sigh when Chloe walked up to her.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked. "Everything okay?"

"We better have our shit together for SBT," Aubrey said.

"I'm not worry," Chloe told her. "I think we are going to be aca-awesome." She softly bumped her shoulder with the blondes.

Aubrey sighed again and went to the board to flip it over.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

"I'm worried, San. Rachel's been really sad. She won't talk to me about it." Brittany said via Skype.

"She's probably being dramatic, Britt. She'll get over it." Santana assured her.

"We should get Quinn to talk to her. I don't understand why they haven't contacted each other yet. It was a mutual breakup and they said they would stay friends?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn will talk to Rachel when she's ready. Give them time." Santana told her.

"I guess. How were rehearsals?" Brittany said accepting her answer.

"Lame. It's way worst than the New Directions. I know I'm going to strangle this girl Aubrey if she interrupts me one more time." Santana said.

"You love the New Directions." Brittany smiled.

Anytime the Latina made fun of something, she knew the truth. Nobody would know but the blonde how sweet the brunette really was.

"Whatever. I can't believe Quinn got us in the Bellas." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Because you guys are best friends, silly," Brittany simply said.

Quinn has just walked in the room putting her things down and saw her two best friend's skyping each other.

"Hey Britt." Quinn waved.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany waved back.

"I'm going to take a shower Britt. I'll talk to you later." Santana blew her kisses and the blonde return them and both ended their call.

The Latina turned to her friend.

"What did the witch want?" Santana asked curiously.

"She told us not to challenge her in front of the other girls. I handled it." Quinn said replied flippantly.

Santana scoffed.

"So I'm guessing you introduced her to HBIC Quinn?" Santana asked.

"A tone down version." Quinn said. Santana smiled.

"So, Britt said that there's guy that Rachel's been hanging out with."

Quinn froze. Every time she hears that name her hearts stops.

"And she said he has been around the apartment a few time." Santana cautiously said watching the blonde for her reaction.

"That's great," Quinn put on a fake smile. "I'm happy for her."

"Yeah, so maybe since she moved on, you should think about taking the redhead up on her offer." Santana encourage.

"Rachel is not the reason I don't want to be involved with someone. I just want time to find myself. I'm happy for her, I really am. I want to be happy and I don't want to depend on someone to make me happy." Quinn told her friend.

"That's great, Quinn." Santana smiled. The blonde has been through a lot in high school. Maybe this is what Quinn needed. She just wanted to help her any way she can. "Alright enough of these sap talk, I stink."

Santana got off the bed and grabbed her things for her shower.

Quinn nodded and sat at her desk as she watches her friend walk out the door, thinking about what the brunette had just reveal to her.

Rachel had moved on. Of course she had. She's in New York with millions of people with the same aspiration.

000000000000000000000000000

"_Turn the beat around,"_ The Bellas sang.

They were all off beat. The chorography was all wrong. Their outfit was horrible.

They were at the Sigma Beta Feta Annual Fall mixer doing a horrible rendition of Gloria Estefan's "Turn The Beat Around."

Quinn and Santana can admit that singing accapella was different from what they were just to in the New Direction.

In the middle of the performance, Howie, one of the frat boys, stop the girls from singing and told them to leave. It was really embarrassing.

"Well I hope you all remember what you feel right now so you'd never want to feel this way again." Aubrey was berating them as they left the mixer.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"You can't expect us to be ready in a week to learn your lame ass dance routine." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Chloe," she said ignoring the Latina and walking up to the redhead who was ahead of the group. "Your voice didn't sound Aguileran at all. _Chloe_, for serious what is wrong with you?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe turned around facing the girls. She put her hands on her hips.

"I have nodes." She announced.

"What? Oh my god." Aubrey looked at Chloe concerned.

Chloe nodded at her. "I found out this morning."

"What are nodes?" Quinn asked.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication," Aubrey answered the blonde.

"They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams." Chloe added looking at Quinn.

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" Quinn asked.

"Because I love to sing," Chloe stated obviously. It reminded Quinn of someone.

"Yeah it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it anyway." Stacy chimed in.

"Yeah," Fat Amy frowned. "You should really listen to your _doctor_."

"Eh," Stacy shrugged.

"They key is early diagnoses. I am living with nodes. But I'm a survivor. I just have to pull back. Because I am limited. Because I have nodes." Chloe said.

"Chloe this is horrible," Aubrey told her.

"Well at least it's not herpes," Fat Amy said. Aubrey looked at her in shock. "Or do you have that as well?" She asked.

Santana laughed at loud and Quinn elbowed her friend in the gut.

"Gosh, Quinn quit doing that. That was funny." Santana rubbed her belly where the blond hit her.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Quinn had a blanket laid out and was sitting on the grass studying. Santana was busy with her classes so the only time they saw each other was at the Bellas rehearsal.

"Can I sit with you?"

Quinn looked up at familiar voice and saw Chloe smiling down at her.

"I brought refreshments," Chloe showing her a Capri-sun in her hands.

"Sure," Quinn said.

Chloe sat down next to the blonde.

"I feel like we only see each other when were at a Bellas rehearsal. I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted us to be friends." Chloe said. "I was hoping we can do some fun things together." The redhead pulled out her laptop. "We can watch movies on my Netflixs account or reality TV shows, which are my guilty pleasures. I love this show "Flipping Out". This guy flips house but when the house market when down he started to do interior design. That's what I want to do." Chloe rambled.

Quinn stopped what she was doing and looked at the other girl.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked.

"I want to be an interior designer. I'm only going to Yale to ease my father's worries and have a fallback on a business major. And how do you say no to Yale?" Chloe looked at the blonde who had a frown on her face. "What?"

"Um, nothing. Just that my mom was an interior designer." Quinn told her.

"Oh my god, she can give me advice," Chloe bounced. "That is awesome."

"Oh no, she not. I mean she doesn't do that anymore." Quinn explained.

"But she still has knowledge in that area." Chloe tried.

Quinn didn't say again else, she just nodded.

"So where's Santana?" Chloe asked still setting up her laptop.

"She has classes. She's studying to be a plastic surgeon so she's always busy." Quinn said

"Huh, I would figure her as a law student" Chloe told her. "She's feisty."

Quinn laughed. "She gets that a lot."

"What about you?" Chloe asked

"I don't know yet. Business major right now until I find something I'm good at and enjoy." Quinn answered.

"You don't know what you want to do?" Chloe asked.

"Nope," Quinn shook her head. "But this is what this time is for right? Figuring it out?"

"Right." Chloe agreed. "But I have a feeling you know what you want to do but something holding you back."

Quinn looked at Chloe thoughtful. Chloe smiled at her.

"So can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked

"As if I can stop you." Quinn smiled at the bubbly girl.

"That year you guys lost Nationals because the dinosaur was eating the Jew, didn't you want to rip his head off?" Quinn laughed. "I mean that's just a big no no. No making out on stage, didn't they know better." She said a little irritated.

"He wasn't the sharpest tool and she…." Quinn thought for a moment. "She lives in the moment."

Chloe looked at the blonde and notice something change.

"She's the one." Chloe stated.

"What?" Quinn looked at her confused.

"She's the one that has you all "_messed up_", Chloe re-iterated using Quinn's words.

"Sorry, I'm not ready to talk about it." Quinn shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about it." Quinn corrected herself.

"It's okay," Chloe said as she slowly interlaced her hand with Quinn to comfort her. Quinn looked at their hands intertwined with each other. Chloe's hands were soft and warm. It was nice.

Quinn sighed. "I guess there was never the right time for her and I, you know."

Chloe smiled rubbing her thumb soothing on the blonde's hands. Quinn smiled at her giving her hand a squeeze.

"Alright what do you want to watch first?" Chloe asked pulling up her laptop.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the small delay, i'm moving my office to another building and it's been taking a lot of my time. Again thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followings, it really keeps me motivated. Again there's no beta, so sorry for errors, grammer, and mispelled words. Enjoy!

**janellie04 - **For this story, there is no Beca who i love and definitely am a Chloe/Beca shipper

Chapter 3

Quinn was shivering a little due to the chilly autumn wind but that didn't really bother her because she was distracted by her best friend's outfit. They were walking together to meet with the Bellas' at some riff-off, whatever that was. She couldn't help but be amused as she watched her best friend walk in high heels down a dried up swimming pool.

"Do you want to explain why you're dressed like you're going to an audition for Kim Kardashian look-a-likes?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend's insanely short, tight dress.

"Fuck you. I've been studying like crazy. My professors are all jerks. My girlfriend is in another state. Oh and all the free time I should have had is eaten up with these ridiculous rehearsals of some lame lady group singing with barn animals freaks thanks to my soon to be ex-best friend." Santana ranted a little frustrated.

Quinn just raised her eyebrows in amusement at her.

"I just want to dress up, since there's not going to be any cool college parties I can go to, I didn't want this amazing dress, that show off my goodies, to go to waste." Santana explained.

"Okay," Quinn shrugged her shoulder, unaffected by the Latina's rant, and continued walking towards the Bellas. "But I think you're going to be a little cold."

Santana didn't get a chance to respond, as she saw a flash of red covering where her friend used to be.

"Hey Quinn," Quinn almost fell backward at the force. Chloe pulled back from the hug and then looked at the Latina, was surprised look.

"Santana I didn't recognize you. You look very... lovely." Chloe said with a genuine smile.

Santana returned her smile.

"No, I don't. I look hot." She corrected as she turned around to show the redhead all angles of her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's ego.

"So what is a riff-off?" Quinn asked Chloe curiously as she finally takes a look around the pool, seeing the other Acapella groups.

"Come on, they'll explain it to you. You'll have fun, I promise." Chloe grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her to where the rest of the Bellas' were; while Santana followed the pair where she heard Chloe tells Quinn that the winner gets a Hoobastank Microphone.

0000000000000000

After the rules were explained, Quinn and Santana took in the scene before them, slightly impressed. As the Acapella groups were competing with each other they notice the Tremble Makers getting cocky and full of themselves. Santana didn't know what was about them that got her competitiveness brewing. Maybe they reminded her of Mr. Shue sexist Boys vs. Girls competition back in Glee club that the boys always won. It was ridiculous and obvious of Mr. Shue's favoritism on that dopey Finn or what she thought was his gross and inappropriate student crush.

The category was now sex and Stacie and Cynthia Rose took the lead, but only to get cut-off by Donald from the Treble Makers. Aubrey scoffed and went to grab her girls to pull them back to the group but Stacie pulled back from her grasp as another song popped in her head. Just as she started the song she was again cut-off by another Treble Makers, Jesse.

Santana rolled her eyes she about had enough, until a smile creep on her face as she found the perfect song.

Everyone was stunned when they saw the Latina in a fancy dress rapping "No Diggity". Santana was looking at the Bellas' for help as she continued but they all looked a little lost. Finally Quinn recognized the song and started singing the chorus along with her friend, followed by Fat Amy then the rest of the Bellas. Santana looked around the pool when everyone started to sing with the Bellas.

Unfortunately as the end the song, they were "cut-off" because she sang "it's" instead of "it" and declaring and awarding the Tremble Makers.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked.

"Are you serious?" Quinn chimed in at the same time.

"I've never heard that rule." Aubrey added outraged. "Ladies, ladies, come on." She beckoned her group and gathering everyone for a quick meeting.

"Before everyone goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything we did wrong." Aubrey told the group. Santana shook her head as Aubrey kind of reminded her of Rachel before her blonde friend tamed her.

Fat Amy finally joined the group after her bickering with Bumper and stood beside Santana.

"I'm going to milk that cabbage patch kid." She told Santana talking about Bumper.

"Guys what we just did was great, right?" Santana asked, looking at the whole group for agreement.

"Calm your pits, Santana. We still lost." Aubrey said not impressed.

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening…."

"Okay, everybody…." She interrupted the Latina.

"Stop interrupting me." Santana told her, interrupting the blonde. She was quickly getting tired of it.

"Santana don't." Quinn gently grabbed the brunette's arm to calm and stop her from going after the other blonde. She knew her friend had a short temper.

"Look Aubrey, it was just some lame competition. The point is that we all work together and had fun." Quinn tried. Chloe gave a small smile.

"I don't like losing to the Tremble Makers, Quinn." Aubrey told her. "They're idiotic boys who don't take us seriously."

"Who cares about….?" Quinn was interrupted by Aubrey.

"Everyone hands in." She told everyone putting her hand in the middle of the group.

Quinn threw her famous glare at the other blonde.

"Don't like it either, huh?" Santana said to Quinn as the older blonde once again ignoring their input.

"Ah, on my count." Aubrey said.

"On three, or after three?" Stacie asked with uncertainty.

"On three." Cynthia Rose answered.

"After three." Another girl said.

"After, After," Chloe corrected everyone.

"We do it." Aubrey said

"Why can't we figure this out?" Stacie inquired.

000000000000000000

After their little huddle, Quinn and Santana were making their way back to their dorm room. Quinn raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrow and chuckled lowly, her own head shaking in amusement at the Latina rant that she was on since leaving the other Bellas.

"I was awesome... I'm mean, do you see how everyone sounded good behind me…" She stopped her rant and looked at Quinn when she noticed she had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"YOU. LIKE. THEM." Quinn accused her, elongating each word.

Santana looked at her surprised stopping her tracks.

"No, I don't." She denied crossing her arms over chest.

"You sooooo like them." Quinn teased.

"Shut up, Q,"

"You loooveee singing and you looovee the Bellas," the blonde continuing teasing her friend.

"Stop it," Santana stomped her foot like a child. "I mean it."

"Oh come on, just admit that you enjoy being apart of this."

"I guess. They're okay. Except for Aubrey. I can't believe that bitch. She is worst than…" Santana caught herself. "She just…"

"I know, just let it go."

"I mean I was amazing." Santana continued ignoring Quinn's eye roll. "She should be grateful that she has the both of us in this group. The Bellas' needs to be shook up. We should convince her to change the set list. I mean she's doing the same songs. You can arrange something can't you?" Santana asked in her rant as she rubbed her arms up and down, the chill of the wind finally getting to her.

"I've been playing around with something, but I've tried to convince her. It's hopeless." Quinn replied.

Santana nodded and was quiet for a moment.

"Give me your jacket." Santana demanded out of nowhere.

"What?" Quinn asked confused. "No."

"I'm freezing." Santana argued.

"But you look hot." Quinn mocked.

"Shut up, and give me your jacket. You let me waste this gorgeous dress at this lame event. Give it up." Santana reached around Quinn to pull the article of clothing of her friend.

"Santana, are you serious right now," Quinn tried to dodge the Latina's attempt. "We're not even that far away from our dorm."

"Stop moving. I'm in high heels." She said as they started wrestling.

"Come on," Quinn said still trying to fight of the brunette. "We're not kids anymore."

"Just give up, Q." Santana said. "You've never been able to take me."

"Whoa, you guys," Chloe said catching up with Quinn and Santana as she saw them attacking each other.

Quinn and Santana immediately stopped when the notice the redhead. Santana used the distraction the redhead gave her, and slid the jacket off the blonde.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked looking back and forth between the two friends. The moment Quinn saw the redhead she released the Latina and tried to subtly fix her appearance which she was sure was in disarray.

"What's up with your psycho friend? Is she on her period 24/7?" Santana asked.

"I'm sorry about Aubrey. She's a good girl. It's that are parents never let her out of the shrink wrap."

"I don't know what that means." Quinn said confused.

"It means she needs to get laid." Santana translated. "You need to tell her to back off."

"I'll try to talk to her." Chloe told her.

Santana nodded her thanks.

"I see you later and thanks for the jacket, Q," Santana said since nobody was saying anything and the look that Chloe was giving Quinn gave her the sign that she wanted to talk to Quinn alone.

"Okay," Quinn asked confused as she watches her friend walk away.

"Don't worry about Aubrey. I think what Santana did was great." Chloe smiled. "I also think you were amazing. How do you guys sync together so well?"

"I don't know." Quinn answered honestly.

"Well, I love when I get a chance to hear you sing. That might even be my new jam." Chloe told her.

"It's a great song." Quinn told her confused.

"No, my new_ lady_ jam." Chloe clarified.

Quinn looked at her surprised in her, and then blushed at her boldness.

"That's great." Quinn gave her an awkward smile.

"You're so cute when you're shy. " Chloe smiled

0000000000000000000000000000 

There was a knock on door as Santana was getting ready for her next class. She grabbed her thing and opened the door to see who it was.

"Hey, Red." Santana greeted.

"Hey Santana, I was wondering if Quinn was here." Chloe smiled at the Latina. Santana grimaced at the bubbly ginger. She was always so happy.

"Her class should be ending any minute, you can wait here if you want," Santana said gesturing the redhead to walk inside.

"I got to run or I going to be late." Santana said walking out the door not waiting for the other girl to respond.

Chloe walked around the room on the side that was obviously Quinn's. The first time she was in this dorm room had been very quick as she was enjoying embarrassing the blonde. She wandered to the blonde's desk where there were framed photos of a cheer squad, glee club and various other high school memorabilia. She notices the keyboard sitting on the blonde's desk next to her Mac computer. She remembers seeing the blonde play on the YouTube video of Nationals. As she was playing around with the keyboard playing a simple melody that she learned as a child, she failed to notice the door opening.

Quinn dropped her bag on her bed.

"Wow," she interrupted and the redhead quickly looked up at the voice. "Mary had a little lamb, very impressive." Quinn joked. "And you're not naked. This is an improvement."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you pick our lock?" Quinn asked playfully.

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Umm not so much picked your lock and more you have a careless roommate who lets crazy redhead in your room."

Quinn grinned.

"How was class?" Chloe asked as Quinn walked over to stand next to her.

Quinn shrugged. "Do the professors always flirt with you?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, it's creepy."

"I don't know this one is pretty hot, he said he would divorce his wife for me." Quinn joked. "I wonder what he would give up if I showed up my abs." Quinn said playfully, smirking at the redhead.

The playful banter was lost on Chloe and her face turn serious. She didn't want anyone else looking at Quinn's abs. She had an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy.

"Can you play me something?" Chloe asked trying to change the subject.

She wasn't use to feeling jealous. Sure she thought Quinn was cute at first and she thought they would have great sex, but she has really grown to like just hanging out with the blonde. She was happy and comfortable with the blonde's presence.

Quinn hesitantly walked where Chloe was sitting and grabbed Santana's computer chair to slide next to the redhead.

"I don't really play anymore. I just have it up for comfort." Quinn said.

"Comfort?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged. "You know like kids have their blankie and stuff animal."

"Well, instruments are meant to be played, Miss Fabray. So play something for me." Chloe said playfully.

Quinn looked hesitant.

"Please." Chloe was giving her a cute puppy dog pout that she couldn't say no to. She shook her head at herself for being so weak.

"Fine." Quinn caved

"Yeah." Chloe clapped her hands excitingly. Quinn smiled at the redhead.

Quinn started to play the first thing that came to her head. She played a mashed up of One Republic's "Apologize" and Ciara's "Sorry."

Chloe was looking at awe at the blonde. She was so gorgeous and flawless when she loses herself in playing the piano.

Quinn tried to ignore they why the other girl was looking at her and concentrate on finishing with the chorus.

As she was nearing the end of the song, Quinn felt her hand tense up and then all she felt was pain shooting through her left hand, causing her to play the wrong keys.

"Ah!" Quinn grimaced at the pain and grabbed her left hand.

"Oh my god. Are you okay, Quinn?" Chloe asked concern.

"Yea," Quinn nodded turning away from the other girl.

"No, you're not. Let me look at it." Chloe slowly reached for the blonde's injured hand.

"No, it's okay."

"Is it carpal tunnel?" Chloe asked still trying to reach for the hand to inspect it.

"Yeah," Quinn lied, not wanting to tell Chloe about her car accident, which had damaged some of her nerves in her left hand.

"Give it here, please." Chloe commanded softly but stern, living no room for any arguments.

Quinn again shook her at head at herself for not able to say no to the redhead and turn around facing the other girl letting her look at her hand.

"Here are some exercises designed to help stretch the wrist and keep them limber." Chloe told her as she softly took Quinn's hand and moving it softly in a routine.

Quinn didn't know whether it was the exercise and the way her hand felt against the redhead's that was making the pain in her hand lessen.

She licked her lips as she watches the concentration on the other girl's face. She felt her breathing quicken and her heart racing a little at the thought of someone being so gentle with care with her.

"There." Chloe declared as she finished the exercise, still holding the blonde's hand. "Make sure to rest it and keep doing those exercises everyday."

"Thanks." Quinn said softly still staring at there hands that were now interlocked together.

"You played beautifully, Quinn." Chloe complimented.

"Yeah, right. You mean with my cripple hand." Quinn said sarcastically.

Chloe shrugged "So you are limited, just like I am with my nodes, but I don't stop singing."

Chloe brought the blondes hand to her lips, softly kissing it.

Quinn felt her breath hitched as soft lips touched her hand.

Subconsciously, Quinn felt herself leaning towards the other girl. Chloe stared at Quinn waiting for the blonde to make the first move. Quinn's hands slowly moved out of Chloe's grasps and tangled in Chloe's hair, guiding her head closer to her. As the nose grazed each other, the redhead closed her eyes and licked her lips in anticipation for their lips to make contact. Quinn slowly closed the gap between them and softly captured the redhead's lips with her. She didn't moved her lips just yet as if as she was trying to memorize this moment. She felt the other girl move her lips to capture her bottom lip and she closed her as the redhead started to suck her lip softly.

Quinn knew instantly that she was going to be doing this again. She tightening her grip of the other girl's hair, deepening the kiss and shivering in pleasure as Chloe's hands found her hips and tried to pull her closer. Gently, slowly, Quinn traced her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Chloe granted it, and their tongues intertwined. The kiss was slow, yet determined, and Quinn couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. All she knew was that she wanted her kiss with Chloe to last as long as possible.

When they finally pulled away for air, Chloe rested her forehead against Quinn's. "Wow," she breathed. "That was..."

"Kind of amazing," Quinn finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

"So what does this mean?" Chloe asked.

Quinn sighed as she pulled away from Chloe and ran her fingers through her hair. She was hoping… Well she didn't know what she was hoping for. She knows that she's not ready for anything. She wanted to focus on herself before she let anyone in her life when she still had a lot of baggage to deal with. And she definitely does want to hurt Chloe.

She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was going to say.

When Quinn didn't respond, Chloe interlocked their fingers again.

"Look, I know what I want. And I'm pretty sure you know what you want. But you're battling with yourself trying to decide if you deserved this." Chloe said when the blonde didn't answer her.

Quinn looked at Chloe and she never seen the other girl look so earnest. She thought maybe the only reason the girl was interested in her was because she liked the chase. She can tell just by looking in Chloe's eyes that she really wanted something more than a hook-up.

"We can go slow, okay." Chloe said as she softly rubbed her thumb against the ex-cheerleader's hand.

Quinn was quiet as she thought it over. She knew she wanted to kiss Chloe again. She looked at the soft movement Chloe was making against her hand and then back up at the redhead lips. It was going to be hard to not kiss those lips after she had already had a taste.

She licked her lips and slowly nodded her head at Chloe, agreeing with the redhead to take things slow.

Quinn felt her heart fluttering as she saw those lips transform to a full smile at Quinn's acceptance.

Chloe lean forward to give the blonde and quick kiss on the lips before turning around and facing the piano again.

"Okay. How did mash up those two songs so well?" Chloe said changing the subject which the blonde was thankful for.

Quinn smiled and copied the redhead's action.

"Our glee club director in high school would often give us these assignments where we have to find two songs that would blend really well together."

Chloe nodded.

"So what songs did you do in high school?" Chloe asked.

Instead of telling her, Quinn softly started to play what she remembered, trying not to strain her wrist to much.

She played a little bit of the girl's mash-up, "Halo/Sunshine." After she was done she looked over at the other girl waiting for reaction.

"That's amazing, Quinn." Chloe praised her.

"Santana and I have been trying to convince Aubrey to choose a different set-list, instead of the set-list that has already been done last year, but she doesn't want to hear it."

"The Bellas could use something different. I know Aubrey can be difficult, but maybe I can talk to her."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at her, not persuaded that the redhead can convince the other blonde.

"Has she ever let you finish a sentence?" Quinn asked still looking skeptical.

Chloe sighed.

"I'll talk to her, I promise." Chloe said determined.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"_Turn it around"_

"_Turn it around"_

The Bellas' were rehearsing for their upcoming Regional's performance. Chloe was using a water bottle as a mic while the other girls were dancing around her finishing their number.

"I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy manages to say as she was catching her breath.

"How much have you've done?" Aubrey asked as she grabbed her water bottle.

"You just saw it." Fat Amy replied.

"Chloe," Aubrey turned to her friend putting her hand on her shoulder. "You gotta be able to hit that last note."

"I can't. It's impossible. It's because of my…nodes"

"Nodes"

"Her nodes" Everyone said together.

"Well, if you can't do it, then someone else needs to solo." Aubrey said as she stood by the piano and took a quick sip from her water.

"I think Santana or Quinn should take my solo." Chloe said as she turns to look at the Latina.

"Yeah, Santana or Quinn would be excellent, but also someone else might be equally excellent. And…"

"It's true." Santana agreed softly. Quinn smiled.

"And they might be shy and not want to come forward and say that wanted a solo." Fat Amy said.

"Well, Santana and Quinn don't want a solo, soooo…"

Santana eyes widen.

"I would kill the solo. But I'm not singing that song. My girl, Quinn, can arrange us something that would definitely higher our chances of winning this year."

"Well, that's not how we run things here." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders dismissing the idea immediately.

"Aubrey, maybe Santana and Quinn have a point. I've heard some of the stuff Quinn comes up with. Maybe we can try something new…" Chloe tried.

Santana and Quinn looked at the redhead appreciative.

"Aca-cuse me?" Aubrey interrupted her.

Santana rolled her eyes. She hates when the blonde does that.

"You can sing _"Turn The Beat Around_" and that's the last I want to hear of this." Aubrey said to group sternly before turning around to her sheets.

"The song is tired. We're not going to win with it." Quinn said slowly approaching the other blonde. "If we pull samples from other genres and layered them together we can…"

"Okay, let me explain something to you, because you still don't seem to get it." Aubrey interrupted again stopping Quinn mid-sentence. "Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So excuse me, if I don't take advice from some freshman girls who think that their high school tricks are going to get us to ICCA. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey asked addressing the whole group.

Quinn saw Santana walk forward in the corner of her eye and motion her to stop.

"Crystal. We won't solo." Quinn said walking back to stand next to Santana.

Chloe watched her look defeated and sighed.

"Fine. Fat Amy?"

"Yes, sir?" Fat Amy answered.

"You'll solo."

"Yes." Fat Amy exclaimed excitingly as she clapped her hands together. "Yes."

All the girls looked at her amusing at her enthusiasm.

00000000000000000000000

"You look horrible." Santana told herself as she looked at her Bella's outfit in the mirror.

Quinn walked up to stand right next to her to also look her self in the mirror. She sighed.

"It's not that bad." Quinn said trying to convince Santana. She grimaced at herself. She didn't even convince herself. Theses outfits were horrendous.

"We look like airline attendant strippers." Santana said.

"We should take funny pictures and send them to B." Quinn said trying to get the Latina to lighten up.

Quinn is thankful that at least she and her best friend got accepted at the same college but she really didn't miss the other blonde. She completed the trio. She balances the group.

Santana sighed.

"Alright, why don't I act like I'm strangling you with this fugly scarf?" Santana smirked. "You can take a picture of that."

Quinn just glared at her.

"We don't need to start humiliating ourselves already, Q. People are going to see videos of us performing on YouTube." Santana told her friend while tugging on her scarf trying to get it where it's comfortable.

Quinn sighed giving up on trying to cheer up her friend.

"Let's just hope Aubrey doesn't puke on stage this time." Quinn said. "Let's go."

Santana gave herself one last look over before she sighed in defeat and followed the blonde.

00000000000000000000000000

Regional's was held at the Carolina University Performing Art Center this year.

The Bellas were waiting for their turn to perform at the back of the auditorium. They were watching the Sockafella's performance of Lily Allen's "F- You" with sock puppets.

"Acapella out of sock puppets?" Fat Amy wondered out loud. "Genius." She mocked with her hand shaped like a puppet, making the girls laugh.

"Yo, look at the black one with the white one."

"Making a statement."

"There's no craft there. Watching them will only make you worse." Aubrey told the girls.

"Least their different." Quinn replied.

Aubrey huffed and rolled her eyes.

The Sockfellas finished their set and were walking off stage as the audiences were applauding them.

"Alright, hands in." Everyone turn to face Aubrey creating a circle and putting their hands together.

"Remember, Ah _on _three." Aubrey reminded them as she smiled. "One, two, Ahhhhhhhh…"

"Wait...wait…Ahhhh" Stacy sang confused.

"Ahhhhhh" Cynthia-Rose sang delayed.

"I'm sorry." Stacy apologized as once again everyone was out of sync.

"It's okay. It's okay. Okay." Chloe tried to calm Aubrey down and not to get frustrated with the girls.

When the announcer introduced their name, The Bellas made their way to the stage from the aisle as the audiences were applauding.

Aubrey gave a quick glance at their girls to see if everyone was at their correct starting poses before she blew the pitch pipe and then started to count them off.

Santana felt really embarrassed as she performed these stiff dance moves. She missed Brittany more in times like these. Her girlfriend could have choreographed something so much better. She can tell the audience was bored from their performance.

It was Fat's Amy turn to take the stage as she sang "Turn The Beat Around." Fat Amy really got into the performance as she surprised everyone when she started to take her shirt off.

Santana smiled at Fat Amy at the end of their performance. She was amused because she was sure that would piss off Aubrey.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

The Bella's didn't win first place, but they were happy that they were still going to the Semi-finals.

The girls were coming down the stairs were they saw the Treble Makers and an older Acapella group trying to start a fight.

Fat Amy lifted her fist up like she wanted to join in but Chloe quickly put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head stopping the girl from involving herself in the ridiculous charade.

"I've wrestled crocodile and dingoes simultaneously." Fat Amy told Santana as they both watch the boys fight.

Santana watched as Jesse was refusing to hit the guy, despite the guy's plead. She didn't know what it was that made her decide to get involved.

"I'm just going to check on them." She told the girls as she made her way towards the chaos.

"S, don't do anything stupid." Quinn warning went unheard as Santana made her way straight to Jesse and the older guy.

"Crack-heads being unleashed." Fat Amy followed the brunette.

"Oh no." Aubrey said. Chloe just shook her head at the madness. Quinn watched her friend hoping she heard her.

"Hey," Santana said to the guy trying to get Jesse to ht him. As soon as the guy turns towards her, The Latina punched him square in the face.

"Oh my god." Jesse looked at Santana in shock.

"Oh that fantastic." The guy said after being punched.

Fat Amy ran and grabbed the trophies out of Jesse's hand.

"Amy, don't," Santana tried to stop Fat Amy from attacking him.

"Feel that fat power." Fat Amy told him trying to fight off Santana.

"Kick me in the balls." He shouted at her.

Without hesitation, Fat Amy walked towards him brushing off the Latina and kicked him in the balls.

"Amy," Santana shouted. Fat Amy and Santana were still fighting over the trophy.

"But I need a sharp weapon." Fat Amy told the brunette as they were still wrestling with the trophy. "I want to put it up his bum."

Fat Amy was trying to get the trophy out of Santana's grasp as the Santana felt the trophy slowing breaking. After one last pull from Fat Amy, the object broke in two and the piece that the blonde had went flying towards the window, breaking the glass.

Fat Amy and the rest of the boys immediately decided to take off before the police showed up.

"Amy," Santana called out as she was still holding her piece of the trophy.

"Vertical running." She hollered while running. "I'm vertical running."

Santana just stood there dumbfounded, watching her run away.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"I told you not to do anything stupid, million dollar baby." Quinn said as soon as she saw the brunette when she picked her up from the police station.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged. "You didn't tell my parents did you?"

Quinn laughed.

"No, I did have to use some of my funds to bail you out." Quinn said.

"Good, you're the one who got me into this whole mess. It's the least you could do" The brunette said walking towards the blonde's car. "Hurry up and unlock the car."

"A thank you would be nice," Quinn mumbled to herself.

"Thank you." Santana said softly that Quinn barely heard her.

Quinn smiled.

"What?" Quinn teased acting like she didn't hear her.

"You heard be bitch. Just drive." Santana said getting in the car.

000000000000000000000000000

"That was a pretty mean hook, S." Quinn said as they were making their way to their dorm room.

"I don't even know why I did it." Santana confessed. "And now my hand is starting to hurt." She shook her head at herself.

Quinn smiled at her friend as she opened the door to their room. Santana walked in first and saw all the Bellas hanging out in her and Quinn's room.

"Heyyyyyyyy…" All the Bellas greeted.

"What up Shawshank." Fat Amy said.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cythnia-Rose asked.

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Fat Amy chimed in.

"I did a turn-neck county." Lily said quietly.

"Did my bed just turn into a barn?" Santana asked.

"You guys waited up for us." Quinn asked ignoring the brunette.

"Of course we waited for you guys." Chloe replied who was sitting at Quinn's desk.

Aubrey, who was sitting across from her in Santana's desk, gave her friend a questioning look. Chloe always brighten when Quinn was in the room.

"Quinn, Santana. I'm glad you're here." Quinn and Santana watched as Aubrey stood up. "I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting."

"Nooooooo." Fat Amy mumbled for her seat on Santana's bed.

"First up."

"Yesssss." Fat Amy said as Aubrey stood in front of the group.

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sock-Acaella's almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay. No surprises." Aubrey told her.

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good. We need to put ourselves out there. Be different." Santana said. She was getting tired of doing the same routine.

The Bellas murmured their agreement with the Latina.

"Santana's right. The Treble's never sing the same song twice." Cynthia-Rose pointed out.

"The audiences love the Treble's. They tolerate us. We can change the face of Acapella…" Santana stopped when she realized how she sounded. "Oh my god, I sounded so queer balls. What's happening to me?" She said to sit at her desk.

Quinn smiled at her friend.

"Q, show her what you been working on." Santana said.

"Um…" Quinn walked over to her chair where the redhead was, who immediately stood up so the blonde could sit down. Quinn smiled her thanks to Chloe.

"Here's a mash-up I've been playing with." Quinn said as she was clicking on her Mac.

Chloe was looking over her shoulder, interested in hearing what the blonde came up with.

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe and I say we focus on the set-list that's planned." Aubrey interrupted, stopping Quinn.

Quinn sighed in her seat while Santana groaned to herself wanting to bang her head on her desk.

Chloe looked at Quinn apologetically as she softly nodded to Aubrey. Quinn was a little hurt that Chloe doesn't try harder to stand up to her friend. Not just because of her but also just for herself. She shouldn't let Aubrey boss her around.

"From now on, there would be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or…" She looked at Cynthia-Rose. "Partners. I'm sorry, Cynthia Rose."

Cynthia-Rose looked at her in confusion, shaking her head.

"Or insignificant crushes." She looked pointy at Quinn and Chloe. Chloe looked uncomfortable not making eye contact. And Quinn just glared at her.

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool." Chloe told her gesturing to Quinn stuff, ignoring the blonde's accusation. "Quinn shared one of her mash-up with me the other day, it's pretty amazing. Maybe…"

"Okay. Rehearsal's tomorrow. 8 am sharp." Aubrey cut her off and walked away.

Santana caught Quinn's eye giving her a question look after the redhead's statement. Quinn ignored her. Santana knew something happen between the two of them when the blonde had blushed when the redhead mention that the blonde had played for her. Quinn doesn't play the piano for anybody. Not since the accident.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Chloe hung back as all the Bellas made their way out, saying their goodbyes.

Quinn walked out with Chloe and Santana rolled her eyes at them closing the door to their room leaving Quinn and Chloe to privately say their goodbyes in the hallway.

Quinn looked back and forth of the hallway to make sure all the girls where gone.

"You know in spite of the horrible set-list, you sounded amazing tonight." Quinn grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Chloe blushed.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "I'm afraid I might push myself to much."

Quinn shook her head.

"You were perfect."

Chloe was unconsciously rubbing her neck still worried about her nodes.

Quinn brought her hands up over Chloe's to stop her motion. Quinn smiled at her as she brought the other girls hand to her lips just like the redhead did with her the other day.

She stepped closer to Chloe and gave her a peck on the lips before moving onto the spot on her neck where the redhead was rubbing at.

"Is that better?" Quinn whispered.

"hmmm…" Chloe sighed closing her eyes, enjoying the soft touches.

Quinn smiled at the redhead response and repeated her action. Quinn was placing soft gentle kisses around Chloe's neck. Chloe grabbed the back of the blonde's head to guide the other girl's lips to meet her own. Quinn placed her hands on Chloe's waist softly making circle on the girl's hipbone, responding to the kiss. She tighten her grip as she felt the redhead slide her tongue in her mouth. She let out a soft moan and pulled the girl closer to her.

Chloe was the first one to pull away.

"I got to go, Aubrey s probably waiting for me." Chloe sighed resting her forehead against the blonde.

Quinn leaned in to give her another kiss on the lips and reluctantly let go of the other girl's waist.

"This is slow, right?" Quinn asked more to herself than anything.

Chloe smiled before giving the blonde another kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn. 8 Am sharp." She mocked her friend.

Quinn let out a small laugh and watches the redhead leave until she was out of sight. She sighed before she walks back into her dorm room. Hopefully her roommate wouldn't be asking her a lot of questions.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

The Bellas were on their way to the semi-finals. Fat Amy had volunteered to drive the bus and had made a stop to get gas at Kean's Gas Station.

"Okay, don't you flat butts worry, I got this." Fat Amy said as she unbuckles her seat belt. "I'm just going to pump and dump."

Fat Amy grabbed the nozzle and was looking around the bus for the gas tank. Of course she parks the bus the wrong side as the gas tank with on the driver side of the bus.

She pulled the nozzle has far as she can, hoping it will reach. As she was almost there, she heard someone calling out her name. She turned around only to feel something hit her and splattered all over her.

Those Treble Makers just did a drive by, throwing a massive burrito her way.

"I've been shot." She said in shock.

"I've just been shot." She yelled grabbing her chest.

"Fat Amy," Cynthia Rose was the first one to rush over to help the blonde. Fat Amy was lying on her back as Cynthia tried to give her mouth to mouth. Santana and Lily came to see what was going on.

"No, No, no need for that," Fat Amy said trying to stop the girl in her attempt to make out with her.

"I'm talking," Amy said trying to sit up. "I'm sitting up. There's no need for that."

"Alright, okay, cool." Cynthia-Rose said helping Amy sit up.

"Oh shit."

"Bumper just threw a big ass burrito at me." The girls were trying to clean Amy up. "I'm going to kill him, I swear," She told the girls. "I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake."

00000000000000000000000000

After the burrito incident, all the girls were back on the bus making their way to the semi-finals. Everyone was quiet on the ride.

Stacy was filing her nail. Lily was writing in her notebook while twirling her pencil with her fingers. Quinn was reading her book while sneaking looks at the redhead sitting across from her, who was humming softly with her IPod. Chloe would smile when she look up and catch the blonde staring. Santana just rolled her eyes at her friend obviousness. Aubrey was staring straight ahead looking tense as always.

Santana glanced at everyone before making her way towards Fat Amy in the driver seat.

"You got yourself a little something there." Santana pointed behind her ear.

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate for him." Fat Amy told her.

Santana just smiled at her and took her seat again.

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan"_

Everyone looked at Chloe as she started singing.

"_Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I going to fit in"_

Cynthia-Rose joined in.

"_I jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time"_

Fat Amy jumped in with everyone else while Quinn and Santana frowned at each other.

"_I turn to my right and I see the Hollywood sign"_

"_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous"_

Aubrey finally joined.

"_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick"_

"_Too much pressure and I'm nervous"_

Quinn and Santana smiled shaking their head at their friends still not joining in.

"_That's when the taxi-man turns on the radio and Jay-Z song was on"_

Chloe turns towards Quinn and Santana singing louder trying to get them to sing.

"_And a Jay-Z song with on"_

All the Bellas were looking at the two girls.

"_And a Jay-z song with on"_

They looked and waited for Quinn and Santana to start singing.

Quinn smiled at Santana as they both started singing.

"_So I put my hands up their playing my song, the butterflies fly away"_

Everyone picked up where they left off.

"_Nodding my head like yeah"_

"_Moving my hips like yeah"_

"_I put my hands up, playing my song"_

"_You know I'm going to be okay"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah yeah it's a party in the USA"_

Quinn stopped singing as of the rest of the girls as they felt the bus slowing down.

"_Yeah yeah yeah yeah it's a… it's…."_

Fat Amy looked at her dashboard where it says the tank was on empty. "Whoa…"

"What the hell?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Um it's pretty cool actually." Fat Amy tried. "I think were just running out of gas."

"That can't be. You just filled the tank." Aubrey argued.

"Yeah I did, and… yet maybe I didn't because I got hit my flying Mexican food." Fat Amy told her.

"And… we're out." Fat Amy announced as she pulled the bus over to the side of the road.

"Aca-cuse me?"

"Aca-believe it."

"Man, what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we could call…" Chloe started to say.

"No." Aubrey held up her hand at Chloe. "Don't even say it Chloe, how dare you?"

"Oh no, that's actually really a good idea. I have Bumper's number."

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked.

"Um…..Ah….." Fat Amy elongated trying to come up with am excuse. Santana smiled. She really liked Fat Amy.

Aubrey sighed.

000000000000000000000000000

After convincing Aubrey that they had no choice but to call the boys, she found herself and The Bellas sitting on the Treble Maker's bus. It was a really tight fit with both of the groups in there. They were all uncomfortable and trying to ignore Bumper's childish antics which only Fat Amy was responding back trying to shut him up. Or maybe she was flirting with him. Quinn had manage to get a seat next to Chloe where she and the redhead where subtly trying to play footies.

0000000000000000000000000000 

The Bellas were on side stage watching in awe of the current performers on stage.

"Where did he come from?" Stacie turned to Aubrey.

"Shh…."

"It's over. There's no way we can be the Footnotes and the Trebles." Fat Amy told the group.

Chloe looked worried and started rubbing her throat.

Quinn walks up behind Chloe and taps her on her shoulder to get her attention. The redhead turns away from the group currently on stage to face the blonde.

"Is this on right?" Quinn said playfully pointing at her scarf that was on her head, trying to make the other girl smiled, which she succeeded.

Chloe shook her head at Quinn, before fixing the garment, taking it off the blonde's head and putting it around her neck.

"You know Aubrey will kill you if she saw this" Chloe said even though she was grateful for the little distraction.

"Before or after we perform?" Quinn joked, not at all scared of the other blonde.

"You can be such a child sometimes," Chloe playfully scolded her tying her scarf.

0000000000000

Santana didn't want to admit to anyone but she was definitely concerned going on after this group.

She turns away from the performance to find Quinn but instead found another blonde walking up to her.

"Britt?" Santana asked walking towards the blonde who ran up to brunette.

"Surprise!" Brittany said hugging her girlfriend.

"How are you here?" Santana asked let go of the taller girl.

"We didn't want to miss your performance." Brittany smiled.

Santana eye found a small brunette behind the blonde.

"Hey Santana" Rachel waved.

Santana nodded her hello. She was happy to see her girlfriend for the first time since they went to college but she knew this was going to end up bad for Quinn, when Rachel see her with the redhead.

Rachel decides to leave the happy couple to reunite before the brunette had to go on stage and search for Quinn. The blonde was standing next to Chloe, who is just got done fixing her scarf.

000000000000000000

Quinn sees Brittany jump on Santana and smiles. A movement from the corner of eyes makes her turn away from the couple to the woman that manage to get her heart to flutter, her breathing to stop making her world spin.

"Rachel?" Quinn softly said finally locking eyes with the smaller girl. Chloe follows Quinn's eyes and takes a step back from Quinn letting go of her scarf.

She stands awkwardly next to the blonde for a moment not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to check on the other, girls." Chloe said to the blond who was still keeping her hazel eyes fixed on Rachel's brown. Chloe walked away and sighed softly and couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the sudden appearance of Quinn's ex.

Quinn walked closer to the other girl. Rachel looked more mature but still beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn

"I wanted to put your metro pass to good use and not miss one of your competitions. I know you would never miss one of my shows when I'm on Broadway." Rachel replied.

Quinn smiled nodding her head

Rachel smiled. "You look great."

"I look horrible." Quinn gesturing to the outfits the Bellas had to wear.

Rachel shook her head. "You look gorgeous in anything."

"Thanks."

"Quinn, I know it's kind of awkward with us right now, and I don't want us to be like that. I want us to be friends." Rachel said.

"You're right. I'm sorry I haven't made an attempt to contact you." Quinn apologized.

"I understand. You needed time. I just miss you." Rachel confessed.

"I miss you too."

Quinn took a step forward to close the gap between them and circled her arms around the brunette. Rachel sighed against Quinn's shoulder and tightened her arms around the blonde's neck.

The Bellas were all waiting beside the curtain waiting for their cue to walk on stage. Santana and Brittany walked towards the ex-lovers.

"Hey Quinn, get that dwarf off you. It's time to go on stage." Santana smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and slowly pulled out of the embrace.

"Nice to see you too, Santana"

"Come on Q, were about to go on" Santana grabbed her friends arm to where the rest of the Bellas were.

"Good luck babe" Brittany said before turning to Rachel. "Let's go find our seats."

Rachel took one more glance at Quinn. "Good luck."

Quinn smiled at her still walking towards her group.

When Rachel was no longer in sight, Quinn sighed and tried to throw all thoughts of the diva out of her head and focus on the Bellas and routine despite how lame it was.

Before the announcer announces their name, Quinn suddenly remembered Chloe. She looked for the redhead and saw she was standing behind her.

"Chloe," Quinn started. The other girl didn't spare a glance at her.

"Later Quinn," Chloe interrupted still not looking at her. She was a professional and will deal with the drama later.

Applause could be heard when they were signal to walk on stage. Quinn followed the group and went to her respected position.

Aubrey blew in her Bellas whistle starting the girl off with the same song the performed in Regional.

Santana and Quinn both knew that it would get them nowhere, especially not after the previous performers.

Santana spotted her girlfriend, who was smiling supportively, in the audience than looked around to everyone else. It was dead. Everyone looked bored. Santana didn't want to seem lame in front of her girlfriend and above all Berry. As Chloe finished her part and Aubrey began hers, Santana made a rash decision to change it up. She started to sing "Bulletproof."

It had immediately thrown off Fat Amy a little. Quinn mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend's spontaneity. Chloe look on confused while Aubrey looked furious.

In the audience Brittany was jamming while Rachel shared the same look, confused.

When they finished their set, everyone walked off to the side curtain and Aubrey speeds pass everyone to catch up to the Latina.

"What the hell, Santana? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey asked. All the girls stopped walking and looked on at the two girls.

"Are you serious?" Santana turned around to look at the tall blonde.

"Newsflash this isn't the Santana show." Aubrey told her.

"Okay, I'm sorry I messed you up, but if you haven't notice everyone pretty much dozed off during our set." Santana argued.

"It isn't your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest off the group how they felt about your improvisation?" Aubrey challenged her.

Santana looked up immediately at Quinn.

"You know I can flow with whatever you throw at me." Quinn smiled.

Santana nodded her head thanks to her blonde friend for having her back.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Anyone else?"

None of the other girls said anything. Chloe looked like she was afraid to speak. Santana looked at Fat Amy.

"Amy?" Santana asked.

"It was cool, but…it did take us a little by surprise." Fat Amy said

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." Aubrey added.

"MMmm…a little." Fat Amy corrected.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey, don't," Chloe tried.

"No. That's okay," Santana told Chloe. "You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade A pain in my ass." Aubrey told her.

"Whatever. If this is what I get for trying, I'm out." Santana shrugged. "Come on Q."

Quinn looked uncomfortable, not making a move to follow the Latina.

"Really, Q?" Santana asked disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Look, I thought it was great. But we can't just quit on them." Quinn tried to reason with her friend,

"God," Santana said frustrated. "You are so pussy whipped for her. I thought we were done with all this shit in high school, when you stop picking girls over your friends."

Quinn shook her head at her friend stupidity.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Is there something going on with the two of you?" She pointed at Quinn and Chloe.

It was silent before either girl could answer the tall blonde. Thankfully Quinn spoke before Chloe could find her words.

"No, there's nothing going on. We are just friends," Quinn responded. "And I told you before; it isn't any of your business if we were."

Chloe looked at Quinn slightly hurt by her denial. There was a lot of uncertainty going on. The kissed they shared that they had yet talked about and also the unexpected arrival of Quinn's ex-girlfriend.

"Lesbiannnn….dramaa. " Fat Amy quietly sang,

Aubrey didn't believe her. "I warned you to stay away from her."

"What?" Chloe asked Aubrey speaking for the first time.

"Trust me, Chloe. She is not right for you." Aubrey told her friend brushing her off.

"I can make my own decision," Chloe said sternly. "You are not the boss of me."

"Could have fooled me," Santana chimed in.

"Shut up, Santana," Quinn defending the redhead.

"Fuck you, Quinn." Santana fired back. "Have fun without me."

Santana walked away from the group and towards the exit that her girlfriend was probably waiting for her.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

When Santana was gone, the rest of the girls dispersed to get ready for the bus ride home. Quinn was trying to get talk to the redhead who was the first one to leave in a speedy pace. She was in their little changing room where the redhead was packing up her things.

"Chloe, what I said out there," Quinn started

"I heard what you said Quinn," Chloe still packing not looking at the blonde. "Loud and clear."

"Look, there's a lot going on and I didn't want to display to everyone whatever is going on between us." Quinn explained.

"I understand perfectly, Quinn. Now you can go be with your girlfriend guilt-free."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever she is, she came here for you."

Quinn was silent.

Chloe scoffed.

Chloe finished packing and walked out of the room towards the hall where Quinn followed her out.

"Chloe wait, lets talk about this" Quinn begged

Chloe stopped and turned around.

"There's nothing going on between us. That's what you said." Chloe told her.

"I don't know what's going on between us. What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked frustrated

"Stop being afraid." Chloe shouted at her.

Quinn looked at her shockingly not knowing what to say.

"Quinn?"

Chloe and Quinn both turned their head at the voice. The both saw Rachel hesitantly making her way towards them. Chloe sighed and shook her head. She needed to get away from the blonde.

Quinn looked at back and forth from both girls.

"Yeah, Rach?" Quinn asked as she saw the redhead starting to make her way out of the building.

"Santana and Brittany just left. Santana was cursing you to hell and said she hopes your hair set on fire and you better sleep with your eyes open." Rachel informed her. "Did something happen?"

Quinn didn't answer her. She was still thinking about what the redhead said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPRING BREAK

After losing the competition and all the drama that had unfolded afterwards, Rachel had found Quinn and convinced her to spend Spring Break in New York with her.

Initially, Quinn thought this was a bad idea. Spending Spring Break with your ex-girlfriend, who is in a relationship, while she was in her own undefined relationship with Chloe probably wasn't a great situation to put herself in. But after Rachel gave her her best pout and big innocent eyes, that she was always was a sucker for, she thought maybe it wasn't an ideal situation but she needed to get away from everyone in New Haven.

Quinn was staying at Rachel's and Brittany's loft that they shared and was crashing in Brittany's room while Brittany had decided to spend Spring Break back in Lima with Santana to visit their parents. Quinn has tried everyday to get in contact with her best friend to reconcile but the stubborn brunette has made it very hard for her. She even tried to get to her through her better half but it looks like the Latina has been one step ahead Quinn.

The blonde hasn't even attempted to get a hold of Chloe. First of all she was pretty sure the redhead wouldn't answer her calls. And second if Chloe did answer, how would she try to apologize over the phone while she explained that she was in New York with her ex girlfriend? She really did put herself in a bad situation.

She didn't know why she was in New York. Maybe she was hoping that she could convince herself that she could be "just friends" with Rachel and try to move past her linger feelings that she still had of the brunette, so maybe she can move forward with her relationship with Chloe. But, all thoughts of building a friendship with her ex flew out the window when she met Rachel's boyfriend, Brody. Right then, she knew she could never be friends were Rachel. They weren't even friends before they started dating. Practically the opposite. It wasn't that he was a bad guy. It's just the thought of someone making her smile that wasn't her made her feel sick to her stomach. It was too soon.

Of course Rachel was upset with her when she told her that she was cutting the trip short and was heading back to New Haven. She couldn't stay there a moment longer. It wasn't just Rachel and her perfect boyfriend. She hated the way she left things in New Haven. She needed to see Chloe.

000000000000000000000000000000

Finally Quinn made it back to New Haven and the first person she wanted to see was Chloe. First she went to her dorm room to drop off her bags before her search of the bubbly redhead.

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn looked up confused not expected to find Santana sitting at her desk.

"I left New York early. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Britt had a dance audition back in New York, and I couldn't stand my dad any longer."

Quinn nodded while dropping her bags on her bed. Santana done with the conversation turn away from the blonde and towards her computer screen.

After a moment of silence.

"Are you going to be angry at me forever, Santana?"

The brunette didn't reply or acknowledge her.

"Come S, I understand why your mad but leaving the Bellas wasn't the answer."

Quinn sighed and walked towards Santana when she still didn't get a reaction.

"I'm sorry. You can be mad at me, but I really think you should reconsidered quitting the Bella's."

Santana scoffed.

Quinn shook her head and walked to the door. Before she left she looked at the Latina.

"For the record, I would never put a girl before our friendship. You mean more to me than you know." Quinn headed towards the door to give the brunette some privacy.

"Wait..." Santana called out.

Quinn stop her movement and turn around.

Santana sighed and walked over to the blondes bed and picked up Quinn's phone and handed it to her.

"Check your twitter." Santana said.

Quinn didn't know what Santana was hinted at, but did as she was told. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"I love you." Quinn looked up at Santana.

"You're so gross, don't ever say that to me again. Now get out of here."

"Thanks Santana."

"Whatever, you owe me one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey."

Chloe looked up from her hospital bed, surprised to see the blonde.

Quinn made her way to the side of the bed.

"I brought you some lilies."

Chloe smiled her thanks and signal towards the table. While Quinn sat down the flowers, she saw the redhead typing on her phone. When she was done, she showed the blonde.

"I can't talk. How did you know I was here?" Quinn read.

The blonde grabbed her phone and showed it to Chloe.

"You tweeted it." Quinn answered.

Chloe rolled her eyes at herself. She really did need to control her twitter obsession.

"Are you okay? That was a big decision to remove your nodes?"

Chloe smiled and signal that she was okay. Quinn nodded and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"I came to apologize. You were right. I was afraid. I was afraid of getting to close to someone and letting them in. To be honest i'm still afraid of that. But I realize i'm more afraid of not being with you. Maybe, if it's okay with you, we could start..."

Quinn was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both girls looked at the intruder. It took Quinn a second to recognize him because she hasn't seen him since the initiation party. She totally forgot about Chloe's non-boyfriend. But here he is, holding flowers with a perfect smile.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"No. You're not." Quinn quickly got up from her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I should just go. I hope you feel better." Quinn left before Chloe could say or type anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Quinn made it back to her dorm room, she found her roommate watching a movie on her laptop in the dark.

"You're so lucky that you have Brittany." Quinn stated as flopped down on her bed with her head buried in her pillow, exhausted.

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I know." Santana agreed.

"What happened? Things didn't go well with red?" Santana asked while she paused her movie.

Quinn sighed and turn her head to face Santana.

"I forgot about the boyfriend."

"What? I thought he was nothing serious. And I thought she was done with him?"

"So did I. Apparently I was nothing serious either. Which I can't really blame her. We didn't define anything between us."

"I didn't see that coming." Santana really thought ginger was falling for her friend. Quinn really did have that effect on people. She would never admit it to Quinn, but she could be really charming.

"It sucks. But what can I do? Maybe I just need to be single for awhile. And learn to be happy without being in a relationship."

"I guess. Well it's not like you're going to spend time with her since the Bellas lost."

"True." Quinn sighed. "This sucks."

"Come on." Santana scooted over a little on her bed to make room for Quinn.

"Please don't tell me you're watching a horror movie?" She asked as she climbed on the bed.

"It's The Notebook."

"You're such a girl." Quinn joked.

Santana threw a pillow in her face.

"Shut up."

0000000000000000000000000

"Do you ever think it was easier when we were in relationship with guys?" Quinn asked after they were done watching the movie.

"I don't know. But I do enjoy the sex more with girls, so it's worth it."

"God you're right. I can't believe I let Puck touch me with his hairy hands and smell like sweat and axe all the time." Quinn tried to shake away the memory.

"Look," Santana closed her laptop. "I'm going to stop you from asking me ridiculous question then you rambling about your past."

"Every since your accident, you closed up. From everyone. Especially Rachel. I can't imagine going through what you went through. And as you know, you started getting better after you got rid of your wheelchair, and started acting the Quinn I know. But you know the one thing that you stopped doing that never came back?" Santana asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"You stopped playing the piano. You wouldn't play for anyone anymore. Your nerves on your left hand were damaged in the accident, so you stopped."

Quinn started to realize where Santana was pointing out.

"I was shocked to hear Chloe say that you played in front of her and you didn't even give it a second thought. It's like she found the missing piece of you that none of us could find."

"What do you want me to do? She with someone."

"Show her you'll fight for her. You and I both know she probably called him up because she didn't know where you guys stand. So tell her. Tell her that you want more with her and apologize for being a dumbass. For once stop being afraid and put yourself out there."

Quinn sat there processing what Santana was saying when her phone alerted her she had text message. She looked down on her phone and a small smile appeared on her face. Maybe it's fate.

0000000000000000

"Okay. The a-ca-gods have looked down on us and they have given us a second chance." Aubrey said excitedly has she hand out sheets to the Bellas.

"Shalom." Amy smiled.

"I texted Quinn to bring Santana." Chloe told Aubrey has she walked in.

"You did what?" Aubrey asked.

"They make us better." She replied.

"That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe."

"Why? Because it's not yours? You're not always right, you know." Chloe said as she finally standing up to Aubrey.

"Quinn is allowed to come back without Santana. We will win without her." Aubrey took the final say as she handed Chloe her sheet.

000000000

"It has to be fate. You have to come to rehearsal." Quinn trying to convince Santana. "It's a second chance, Santana. I'm not going to waste that opportunity, and neither should you."

"Like Aubrey would just easily let me come back to the Bella's. And I will not grovel for that woman." Santana said.

"I'm not going to lie, you will probably need To convince her. I'm not saying beg her. But you made a mistake and you need to own up to it."

"I'm not apologizing."

Quinn sighed. She been trying to convince Santana to go with her to rehearsal for the last 20 minutes. The brunette was being stubborn. She feels like they have been talking in circles.

"Please, for me?" Quinn begged.

Santana stared at Quinn's pleading face.

"I like when I get you to beg me." Santana smiled.

Quinn frowned.

"You been pulling my leg this whole time, haven't you?" Quinn asked as she saw Santana infamous smirk across her face.

"It only took you 20 minutes before i got you on your knees. You are so easy, Fabray." Santana said getting up from her bed to walk out the door.

"The red head is making you weaker than Rachel ever did. How you ever became HBIC I will never know."

"Santana! You bitch!" Quinn got up and chase after the Latina.

000000000000000

"What is happening to us?" Aubrey said frustrated. She turn to face the group.

"Chloe, you sound like you smoke three packs a day." She then turned to Stacie.

"Stacie, you are so behind on choreography."

"And Jessica and Ashley, it is like you haven't been here all year long." Aubrey viscously critique.

"Aubrey, really?"

"We literally been here the whole time."

"Aubrey, please just give us a break." Fat Amy ask the leading Bella. "It's kind of not the same without everyone here."

"We need Quinn and Santana." Cynthia-Rose added.

"Maybe if Aubrey loosen the reins a little bit." Chloe said.

"Okay, shut it, Chloe." Aubrey raised her voice causing Chloe to look at her in shock.

"Whoa." Stacie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude." Aubrey said with false sincerity. "Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat."

Chloe huffed.

"A-ca-awkward." Fat Amy said awkwardly.

Aubrey return to her spot and clapped her hands.

"Again."

00000000000000000

"I have been there for you for so many years, and all you do is treat me like..." Chloe tirade to Aubrey was interrupted by Fat Amy.

"All right, no, okay, just shout up! Everyone!" Fat Amy shouted over the other voice to get everyone attention and get them to stop yelling at each other.

"Come on, I joined this group so I can hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks. And also 'cause I was really sick of all my boyfriends and I need to get away from that. But this is some serious horse shit. What's that smell? Stinks everywhere. I don't want to be like the old Bellas." She said walking away from the group.

"Yeah, I wanna be how we are now." Cynthia-Rose agreed.

Lily walked up to Aubrey.

"Me too." She said quietly.

"We should of listen to Quinn and Santana." Chloe said following the other girl to get their stuff.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Aubrey was trying to defend herself.

"That's not what I'm saying." Chloe answered.

"No, no, no, that's what you're all think, isn't it? That i'm the jerk. I am the girl obsessed with winning." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, you're too controlling and it's gonna ruin all of us." Chloe argued.

"You know what, I can lose control if I want to." She started breathing heavily. "I can let go. This time I'm not gonna choke it down."

Aubrey bent over and started gagging as everyone looked on confused.

Aubrey than started to vomit as the Bellas screamed, horrified and started trying to get away for the throw up.

"Come on, bring it. You can do better than that." Chloe stood where she was, egging her on as the other girls are climbing over the seats to get as far away as possibly. "That's all you got?" She taunted.

"Enough! Enough!" Fat Amy shouted.

Aubrey finished and the girls were disgusted. But Chloe was angry.

"We could have been champions!" She yelled at Aubrey before chasing her around the vomit for the pitch pipe.

"Give me the pitch pipe, you bitch!"

Fat Amy stopped Aubrey in her tracks as Chloe was trying to get the pitch pipe.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" Chloe yelled still trying as Fat Amy was manhandling her.

"Never!"

Stacie tried to stop them but was stop by Cynthia-Rose.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect you." She said grabbing her breast to from behind in an attempt to protect her.

"Hands off the goodies." Stacie reached in her bra to revel the rape whistle.

Lily was trying to help but got pushed off by Fat Amy and she land directly on the orange vomit. At first she was shocked and then she decide to make snow angels in the vomit.

Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Chloe were still struggling with each other when the pitch pipe flew out of Aubrey hands. Aubrey and Chloe stopped and dove for it with Fat Amy behind them.

"Move you bitches!" She screamed before jumping on top of the two girls.

Santana and Quinn finally made it to rehearsal when all the chaos was happening.

"Oh my god." Santana said shocked by the scene unfolding before them.

"Guys!" Quinn yelled trying to get their attention. She saw Aubrey and Chloe wrestling on the puked floor. "Guys, stop! What is going on?"

Everyone stopped when the realized Santana and Quinn standing in front of them. Quinn was shocked and Santana was covering her nose from the smell.

Aubrey quickly grabbed the pitch pipe and stood up.

"Nothing. Nothing. You're late Quinn."

"I know. I brought Santana to complete the Bellas." Quinn said cautiously walking closer to the Bellas.

"She's not apart of the Bellas anymore." Aubrey told Quinn completely ignoring Santana's presence.

"Look," Santana said. "I just wanted to say..." She looked at Quinn, who gave her an encouraging smile. She hated apologizing. "I came here to apologize. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have change the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down. And i'm really sorry."

Santana looked at Aubrey for any signs of forgiveness.

"And... Aubrey if you would have me, I want back in." Santana said. Everyone looked at Aubrey who wasn't budging.

When Aubrey didn't say anything, Santana grabbed the nearest chair and started to noisily drag the chair towards the exit.

"Aubrey." Fat Amy whispered, hoping the blonde would stop Santana.

Santana dragged the chair half way before she paused to look at Aubrey for a chance the blonde would stop her. When the blonde looked down and didn't say anything, Santana continued to the exit.

"Wait." Aubrey said.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing." Santana immediately stop and walk back towards the group.

"Santana, I know i've been hard on you, okay? I know that I have been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter." Her voice started to break. "And he always said, "If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags."" She said and walked away from the group and sat down.

"Jesus." Fat Amy said.

"He's crazy." Chloe said.

"I get it. Mine gets on me, too." Santana said. "Not like that, but..."

"Umm... I guess we don't really know that much about each other. About most of you, really." Santana said looking around.

"Well, I'll confess something that none of you know about me." Stacie said. She inhaled and exhales deeply. "I have a lot of sex." She revealed.

"Yeah. We know Stacie." Fat Amy said obviously.

"Only cause I just told you." Stacie replied.

"This is a good idea." Quinn said. "That was a pretty bad example but this is a good idea." Quinn pulled a chair around.

"Why don't we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows."

"Okay, I got something." Cynthia-Rose started. "This is hard for me to admit to you guys."

"I think we all know where this is going." Fat Amy whispered to Aubrey. "Lesbi-honest." She encouraged.

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem." Cynthia-Rose admitted.

"What?" Fat Amy asked confused, she was not expected that.

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Whomp! There is is." Fat Amy sang.

"Anyone else?" Quinn asked.

Lily raised her hand.

"I ate my twin in the womb." She disclosed.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"What?"

"Okay. Fat Amy?" Quinn said awkwardly.

"I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake, you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I'm not really living if I'm not being 100% honest." Fat Amy paused and looked around. "And my real name is Fat Patricia."

"Okay," Quinn started. She exhaled deeply and looked at Chloe until the redhead made eye contact with her. "My senior year in high school, I got in a car accident that damaged some of my nerves in my lefthand. I don't have carpel tunnel. I was texting and driving on my way to stop my ex-girlfriend wedding."

She keeps eye contact was Chloe when she finish and the older girl gave her a slight nod. She gave a small smile in return.

"So, that's me. Santana?" Quinn turned to her friend for help.

"Umm... My Abuelo cut me out of her life since I came out to her last year."

Everyone came her a sympathy smile.

"Okay." Chloe stood up. "Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes."

Aubrey looked at her and gasp.

"I know." Chloe nodded. "The doctor said that I can't sing above a G-sharp..." Her voice started to break. "Maybe ever."

She started sobbing.

"I thought this season was over." She finish taking her seat. Aubrey grabbed her friend's hand. "It's okay, it's okay."

Aubrey stood up and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn."

Quinn stood up as well.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Quinn looked at her for moment.

Aubrey threw the pitch pip to an unexpected Quinn who failed to catch it. The pitch pipe rolled over towards the vomit.

"Sorry." Aubrey apologized.

"Maybe not here." Quinn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn leads the Bellas to the deep end of the unfilled pool, the same place where the held the Riff-Off.

"All right. Let's remix this business." Quinn said turning around to face the girls. "Um... Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?"

"Bruno Mars, _Just The Way You Are_." She replied with no hesitation.

"Okay. Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Chloe confirmed.

Quinn started everyone off with vocalizing. Aubrey jumped in and joined her. Soon the rest of the girls caught on, adding their own parts. Quinn gave Chloe a slight nod to start.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the star look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her tryin  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Quinn jumped in and started singing Nelly's "Just A Dream", blending to two song together.

_(I was thinking about her, thinkin' 'bout me)  
I know I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
_(Thinkin' ' out us, what we gonna be)  
And It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
(Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream)  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?", I say  
(It was only just a dream)  
When I see your face  
(So I traveled back down that road)  
(Will she come back? No one knows)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
(And I realize, it was only just a dream)  
'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
(It was only just a dream)  
When I see your face  
(So I traveled back down that road)  
(Will she come back? No one knows)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
(I realize it was only just a dream)  
'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
(It was only just a dream)  
When I see your face  
(Face)_

At the end of the song, Quinn and the Bellas looked at Aubrey face waiting to hear what she thought.

A smile broke through the blonde's face.

"Hands in." She said.

Everyone put out there hands creating a circle. Everyone started counting.

"One, two..." They all sang together, but out of Chloe surprising came out a low note. She immediately cover her mouth in shock.

"What was that?" Fat Amy looked at the redhead.

"I don't know, i've never made that sound before." Chloe answered confused.

"Yo, but with your messed up vocal cords, you could hit the bass notes." Cynthia-Rose encouraged.

"Do you know what that means?" Aubrey asked.

Lily raised her hands.

"Yes, Lily."

"I think I have something that can help us out." She answered with a much louder voice than anyone has every heard from heard, which was how everyone spoke normally.

Everyone laughed, they were surprised that they can actually hear what she was saying.

"Excuse me, bitch, you don't need to shout." Fat Amy joked.

"Okay, don't get mouthy," Santana said as all the girl started making the way out of the pool.

000000000000000000

As everyone was chit-chatting with one another. Quinn subtly reached for Chloe's hand, separating them slightly from the rest of the girls. They continued walking 2 feet away behind the other girls.

"Hey, can we talk?" Quinn asked. She intertwined their fingers together.

"Sure," Chloe answered.

"I kind of wanted to finish apologizing before your boyfriend interrupted."

"Whoa, whoa, he's not my boyfriend," Chloe clarified. "He just came by as a friend, I haven't done anything with him since we..."

"Oh, that's..." Quinn started.

"What about you? What happened with your ex-girlfriend after she came to see you at the ICCA." Chloe said with a hint of jealousy.

"Nothing, nothing happen with Rachel. Nothing going to happen with Rachel. When I went to see you at the hospital, I was going to tell you that I want to..."

Chloe stopped walking and faced the blonde which caused the blond to mirror her action.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"No, I was going to give you the opportunity to ask me out?" Quinn joked.

"Why would I be the one asking you?" Chloe said playing along.

"You pursued me first." Quinn answered

"How do you figured that?"

"You cornered me in the showered."

"I had to make sacrifices for the best of the Bellas, and you happened to be a good singer. I had to take all drastic measure."

"Oh, that's good to know next year, when I have to find some recruits when you and Aubrey graduate." Quinn said.

Chloe grabbed Quinn's hand to pull her closer to her.

"Don't you dare Quinn Fabray." She threaten.

"But you just said.." Chloe cut her off by bringing their lips together. Quinn quickly responded by softly cupping Chloe's head.

"Mmm..." Quinn rested her forehead against Chloe's and licked her lips when they finally pulled away. Quinn leaned forward to capture the redhead lips again, wanting another taste.

She was stop by Chloe's finger on her lips.

"No shower recruiting." Chloe said waiting for Quinn to agreed.

"But what if she's a good singer." Quinn playfully argued.

"Send someone else. I don't want anyone else looking at these abs." Chloe said as she raked her fingers done Quinn said abs cause the blonde to let out a soft moan.

"Okay, no shower recruiting." Quinn caved as she leaned in to steal another kiss.

000000000000

It was finally here. They were finally at the 2012 International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella at the Lincoln Center in the Big Apple.

All the A Capella groups had already been on stage. The Tremble-Tones were just finishing as the Bellas were behind the curtains waiting for their turn.

"Hey," Santana approached Aubrey. Even though she apologized to the Bellas and she was back on the group, she kind wanted to be on good terms with Aubrey after this was all over and the blonde graduates.

"Hey," Aubrey said back.

"I know you're going to be in your crazy mode, and making sure everyone knows what they need to do. But I wanted to say sorry to you, and really hope we could be friends after all this."

Aubrey smiled.

"I would like that."

"Cool." Santana walked away to talk to Quinn, who was flirting with Chloe. Her friend had her scarf on her head which made the redhead laugh. Santana shook her head at her friend's nerdyness, how does she charm all this girls, she would never know.

"Santana..." Aubrey called out before the Latina went to her blonde friend.

Santana made her way back.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't confess anything at the first meeting we had, when we were told that we were still in the competition that I really wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Santana asked confused.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you especially. At first I didn't like all this changes that you were suggesting but then I came to realize that I was hard on you for another reason. I started to develop feeli..."

"Hey Santana, looked who showed up?" Quinn interrupted Aubrey pointing to the audience. Santana immediately smiled when she spotted her girlfriend waving to her. They hadn't seen each other since Spring Break. They both had crazy schedule. Brittany always had class, audition, or teaching class at the youth center. She was busy with all her classes and Bellas' rehearsal. So she was surprised to hear from Brittany when she tilde her she wasn't going to make it, especially being in New York for the competition. She was in the same city as her girlfriend and the thought of not seeing made her a little upset. She really wanted the blonde to see this performance and erase her mind from the crappy one she saw last time. So she was so glad to see her.

Santana waved back with Quinn who also waved to the blonde.

"I can't believe she's here." Santana told Quinn.

"She loves you. Of course she's here." Quinn replied leaving they smiling brunette and made her way back to Chloe.

"Sorry Aubrey, what were you going to tell me?" Santana totally forgot all about Aubrey.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Aubrey shook her head and made her way towards the other Bellas.

Santana raised her eyebrows confused.

0000000000000

The Tremble-Makers were finished and walked off the stage. The Bellas were next. The girls gathered around each others for some last words before they hit the stage.

"I love you awesome nerds," Quinn started.

"Yeah, you guys are the best," Fat Amy add. "Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts, and that what matters. Okay let's just smash this. Okay?"

Everyone shared a smile. They all been through a lot together. They were so ready to crush it on stage.

The Bellas made it on stage and gave everyone a surprise when they weren't in their usual attire. Quinn stated it off blowing into the pitch pipe for their note, a sign that she was taking over once Aubrey and Chloe graduate. She began counting to four. Their performance started off with Aubrey singing a verse of Jesse James _Price Tag_, with Chloe following with the next verse. With a great mix of _Price Tag, Don't You Forget about Me, Just The Way You Are _and_ Tonight_, the girls had amazing performance that no one was expecting.

0000000000

The girls walked off stage while the crowds was still cheering from them and made their way to their seats. Santana was the first one to her seat which happened to be right behind Brittany, who was still standing waiting for the brunette.

"I can't believe you made it."

"Quinn helped, she called my work and told them my apartment was on fire so I could come see you."

Santana looked over at Quinn, who smiled at her. She return her smile, thanking her.

Brittany cupped the brunette face and pulled her into a kiss.

Quinn smiled at her friends before turning towards her girlfriend and copying the blonde's action.

0000000000000000000

6 months later

"Listen up, A-Ca Ballers. I have been rejected by the Army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack..." Tommy said.

Santana smiled. That was her doing. He called her Dora The Explorer when he couldn't remember her name early. He won't make the same mistake again.

"And pushed into the girls' locker room wearing nothing but suspenders. But no matter. I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy, Justin..."

"My liege."

"I launch this year's audition. Belly roll."

Justin drums on is belly.

"The most recent ICCA National Champion winners get to pick the audition song.

Justin mimics cymbal crash.

Jessica who whispered to Ashley who whispered to Lily who whispered to Cynthia-Rose who whispered to Stacie who whispered to Fat Amy whispered to Santana who finally then whispered to Quinn.

"Alright nerds, let's go with..."

0000000000000

"How auditions go?" Chloe asked before giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips as she joined Santana and Quinn at lunch on the grass.

Aubrey and Chloe found an apartment together after graduating. Chloe found a job being assistant interior designer thanks to Quinn making a call to her mom asking her for any contacts that she might have in New Haven. Her girlfriend was very appreciate when Quinn told her she got her a interview.

"A-ca horrible" Santana answered.

Quinn smiled at her friend.

"So horrible that I'm thinking about taking a shower." She said with a glint in her that Chloe caught and gave her a playful shove.

"There were some hit and miss, but it's definitely going to be difficult replacing you and Aubrey." Quinn said.

"Difficult replacing you, not Aubrey." Santana corrected.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Kill me know if we run into another Aubrey." Santana said dramatically.

"All right, enough bad mouthing my best friend." Chloe said.

"I still judge you slightly for that." Santana told her.

"So, how was work?" Quinn steering the conversation away from Santana rants about Aubrey.

"Amazing. I'm learning so much. My boss even gave me my own small client. I can finally show her what I can do beside getting fabric and tile samples."

"That's great babe." Quinn said.

"Thank you for getting me this job, Quinn. You are the best girlfriend ever." Chloe put her arms around the blondes shoulder and gave her girlfriend a kiss that was meant to be chaste but Quinn pulled her closer for a deeper kiss, massaging her tongue with hers.

"Okay, stop. You guys are making me sick." Santana threw a slice of apple at them to break them part.

"So when am I get to meet your mom? I want to thank her as well for her contacts."

"Never, if that's how you thank people." Quinn said.

"Come on Quinn, you know you're the only Fabray for me." Chloe gave her a smile pout knowing her girlfriend would cave any minute.

Quinn sighed. "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

Chloe squealed and reward the blonde with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, you gave in so easy, Q." Santana scoffed while Chloe just smiled.

"Chloe, where were you when I tried to convince Q NOT to get a Ryan Seacrest Tattoo? It would of save everyone a lot of trouble." Santana said. Quinn eyes were wide. She never told Chloe about the Tattoo. She had already had it remove.

Santana notice the look her friend was giving her.

"What tattoo?" Chloe asked. "I've seen you naked."

Quinn gave a deathly glare to Santana, trying to ignore Chloe's question.

"Chill, Q. it's not like I told her you went to New York for Spring Break to hang out with your ex-girlfriend."

"What?" Chloe looked at Quinn sharply.

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Umm... I got to go." Santana ran for her life.

The End

000000000

Thanks for reading!

I have some more ideas for story's involving Chloe and Quinn. Let me know if you guys are interested in reading more about them and like them as a couple. I write really for my own enjoyment but its nice a motivation when others are enjoying it as well.


End file.
